The way you make me feel
by IluvTheChipmunks
Summary: The Chipmunk's and the Chipettes life after the SQUEAKUEL. Mainly about Alvin and Brittany. He realizes that he has been a jerk to Brittany, and their relationship goes from there. R&R please! Thank you! Story is now complete!
1. Our talk

**My first chipmunks story. My story is based on the two movies: Alvin and the chipmunks and Alvin and the Chipmunks: The squeakuel, that recently came out. NOT THE CARTOONS, which means the Chipmunks are actually real chipmunk sized. Not the size of them when they were in the cartoons. If you guys already watched the 2nd movie, well then, you're up to date! But if you haven't, I'll give you some heads up. At the end of the movie, Dave re-adopts the chipettes, and the 6 of them now share a room. **

JUST TO GIVE YOU HEADS UP ON WHATS HAPPENING...

Now, in my story, it's been 4 months later, and Ms. Miller had already adopted the Chipettes. But the Sevilles and the Millers are neighbors so the 6 visit each other almost everyday. They go to school together and ever since Dave re-adopted them (Before Ms. Miller), the chipmunks and the chipettes have developed a relationship with each other. Well, at least 4 of them do. Simon and Jeanette are a great couple, so was Theodore and Elenore. But Alvin and Brittany...not so much. They have a love/hate relationship, which drives their younger siblings insane.

And, yeah. That was a tiny summary, but I'll start the story now! R&R please! **I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THE CHARACTERS OR ANYTHING  
**  
"Boys get up! The girls are coming over!" Yelled Dave Seville from downstairs.

Theodore and Simon automatically got up and went to the washroom, then went downstairs.

"Morning boys. Where's Alvin?" Asked Dave

"Still asleep in bed" Said Simon as he fixed himself breakfast.

"Dave, do we have any cheese balls?" Theo asked as he sat on the counter.

"Uh, I think so. Simon, go get your brother please. I have a meeting to go to. It's gonna start in an hour and traffic is really bad on Sundays" Dave said as he gave Theodore a bag of cheese balls from the cabinet.

"He's not gonna listen to me. Just call him" Simon suggested

Dave rolled his eyes and yelled "ALVIIIIIIIIIIIIIIN"

"Impressive. I'd give that one an 8 outta 10" Said Simon.

Upstairs.....

Alvin heard his father's voice from downstairs and sighed.

"Geez Dave, it's Saturday, let me sleep..." He mumbled

He lazily got up and brushed his teeth in the bathroom, and then ran downstairs.

"Morning Alvin" Theo said while eating another cheeze ball

He ignored him and eyed Dave suspiciously. "Why'd you have to wake me up so early?"

Dave rolled his eyes again and said "I have a meeting to go to and Ms. Miller agreed to let the girls over so you boys can have company"

Alvin huffed. "Seriously? We can take care of ourselves!"

"Uh huh. Sure. Remeber how I left you boys alone here when I just found you 3? Waffles everywhere, garbage in the fridge...Ha, I don't think so." Dave said

Alvin didn't bother answering back because he knew Dave had a point.  
After 20 minutes, the doorbell rang

"I'll get it!" Theodore hopped off the counter and got the door.

Brittany, Jeanette and Eleanor stood there smiling.

"Hey Theo!" Eleanor greeted him happily

The 3 Chipettes walked in the house

"Morning girls" Dave looked at his watch "Shoot, I have to leave now" Dave said as he walked to the door and started to put on his shoes.

"Hey Jeanette! I started our Science project yesterday. I need your opinion on it" Simon said as Jeanette sat beside him

"I'll be home late so be nice to each other and try not to kill one another alright?" Dave looked at Brittany and Alvin. "That means you two"

"No problem Dave! I'll have everything under control! You can trust me!" Alvin said

"Yeah, I doubt it. Simon, I'm putting you in charge." Dave said as he opened the door

"No problemo"

"Alright thanks" Dave said "See you guys tonight" Then he walked out the door.

It was silent for a couple of seconds until Theodore broke it.

"I'm bored! Ellie, wanna watch TV with me?" He asked as he stuffed another cheeze ball in his mouth

"Sure!!" She said

The 2 youngest chipmunks hopped off the counter and walked into the living room and turned on the TV.

"Wanna work on our project Jeannie?" Simon asked

"Yeah! I read something on the computer about something relating to our project! It's gonna help a lot" She exclamied

"Cool. Britt and Alvin, try to to kill each other alright?" Simon said, looking at them

"Sure, whatever" Alvin said as he stretched

Jeanette and Simon went to the backyard to continue their project, leaving Alvin and Brittany alone.

"So Britt, what's up?" Alvin asked

"Since when do you care?" She replied

"Ha, you're right. I don't." He said as he rolled his eyes at her. Then he began to hum 'Stayin' Alive' **(A song he sang in The Squeakuel)**

"Gosh, can you stop huming? It's giving me a headache!" Britt complained

"Geez, Britt. At least I'm not the one spending 5 trillion hours in the washroom putting on face paint" He said

She gave him a death glare. "It's called make-up. Not face paint. And I do NOT spend 5 trillion hours in the washroom putting it on!"

"Do so!"

"Do not!"

"Do so!"

"Do not!!!"

Alvin got tired of arguing with her because he personally knew that HE was right.

"Okay, whatever you say babe. I'm gonna go lie down. I wasn't ready to wake up yet" He said as he started walking upstairs

She stared at him "And what? Leave me here?"

He ignored her and went into his room.

"Unbelievable" She said to herself and followed him.

Alvin layed on the bed staring at the ceiling with his hands behind his head. Brittany came into his room and shut the door.

Alvin stared at her. "Stalker."

She rolled her eyes and sat on the foot of the bed. It was completely silent for 15 minutes as Alvin continued to stare at the ceiling and Brittany continued to watch him. Then she heard the laughter of Eleanor and Theodore as they watched TV in the living room. And she heard Simon and Jeanette discussing school work outside, laughing once in a while.  
Then jealousy hit her. She suddenly felt jealous of all the love and care Simon and Theo gave her sisters. But with Alvin...nothing.

_'I'm Brittany Miller for crying out loud! I should get all the attention! It's not FAIR how Ellie and Jeanette have boyfriends that actually care about them. Okay, fine. Maybe Ellie and Theodore AREN"T girlfriend and boyfriend yet but still...he treats her better than Alvin treats me! Alvin doesn't even care about me! It's NOT FAIR!!' _She yelled in her head.

"UGH! YOU'RE UNBELIEVABLE!" She yelled at Alvin

He suddenly sat up. "Whoa! What's with the sudden spazz attack? What did I do?"

"NOTHING! THAT'S THE PROBLEM! YOU NEVER DO ANYTHING!" She yelled again

"What are you talking about??" He asked

"Alvin, don't you care about me?" She asked

He laughed. "Well, of course I do"

She looked down "So why don't you treat me like you do? Why can't you be sweet and charming like Theodore? Or intelligent and caring like Simon? All I get from you is complaints, aggogant comments and snobby acts. You don't even say 'Hi' to me in the hallways at school when you pass me. Do you know how that makes me feel?"

"Britt, I--" He started to say

"Yeah, I know you're Alvin the chipmunk, but that doesn't mean you can go around being a hot head to everyone. Especially to me. I'm your...well, I'm your girlfriend" She said, saying the last word quietly.

Alvin said," I'm sorry if you feel that way Britt, but you treat me like that too."

"WHAT?? I DO NOT!" She yelled

"Uh, yes you do. You complain about EVERYTHING, you think I'm an idiot, and you want everything to go YOUR way!" He exclamied

"Well at least I didn't let fame go to my head! Oh hey! I'm Alvin, I'm the coolest guy on the planet and I only care about myself, I don't even care about my brothers or my dad!...Or my Girlfriend" She mocked him

Alvin growled

"May I remind you Alvin, that you'd be NOTHING without Dave's help and Theodore and Simon's support?" She said

"Come on, I'm not like that at all! Hey, I'm Brittany and I LOVE every guy I see, except for Alvin Seville, because he annoys the cheese balls outta me! I'll be in my dressing room putting on make up for 10 hours. No Eleanor, not like that! Don't do it that way Jeanette! Do it MY way." Alvin mocked her

Brittany felt hurt, but tried not to show it. "Why are we always like this Alvin? Why are we always fighting? Our fans aren't happy to see us like this. WE FIGHT ON A FREAKING DAILY BASIS! I don't know if you feel that way, but I don't like it when we fight too. We're suppose to set good examples to Theo, Simon, Ellie and Jeanette. But they're setting better examples than us. That's why Dave never trusts you, and Ms. Miller never trusts me."

Alvin was quiet for a few seconds. "I suppose you're right...but that's who we are. I'm the bad boy of the group and you're the bad girl of the group. We're the rebels. And who cares about what the fans think? I bet they're used to us fighting all the time."

Brittany stared at him in disbelief. " Do you think this is a joke?"

Alvin laughed. "Well, I was kinda hoping..."

Brittany sighed "I don't know why I fell in love with you Alvin."

He laughed again. "You say that all the time Britt"

Brittany sighed and rolled her eyes. "But what if I actually mean it?"

"Yeah right. Like, you'd leave me for someone else" He smirked

Britt didn't bother to say anything back because she knew he was right. Despite all the fights they had, she knew that no matter what, she wouldn't leave him for anything.

That night around 9pm, the girls went home and Dave came back from the meeting. Brittany and Alvin hardly talked to each other after their personal talk in the room earlier.

The three boys sat on their beds in their room that they shared. Simon and Theo began to talk about their day but Alvin got distracted. He started to remember the things that Brittany said to him earlier.

_Don't you care about me? So why don't you treat me like you do? Do you know how that makes me feel? We're suppose to set good examples to Theo, Simon, Ellie and Jeanette. But they're setting better examples than us. _

A bolt of guilt ran through him, realizing how bad he's been treating her.

"Um, guys?" He asked nervously

"Yeah?" Simon said, turning to him

" Uh...well, today Brittany and I...we talked and..." He didn't know what to say

"What? Did you guys fight again?" Simon said, rolling his eyes

"Well, you can say that..." Alvin said quietly

"Shocker" Said Simon

"No, actually Brittany said that I wasn't acting like a proper boyfriend to her, unlike you two, who seem to care about Eleanor and Jeanette. And she got really upset and now...I don't know what to do. I mean, I wanna be a good person towards Britt but I don't know how to. I seems...weird to act all lovely dovey around a girl" Alvin said without hesitating

Simon stared in shock for a bit "So are you asking us to help you be a proper boyfriend to Brittany?"

Alvin looked up, embarrassed. "Well, yeah! I can see it in her eyes sometimes. She feels jealous of how you guys treat Ellie and Jeanette."

Theodore and Simon looked at each other then bursted out laughing.

"Hey! It's not funny guys!" Alvin exclaimed

"Alvin, the world famous Alvin, the heartthrob, is asking US to give you tips about dating?" Simon asked, laughing hysterically

Alvin rolled his eyes. "Please?"

Simon laughed again and said, "Poor Britt. You know, I can't blame her. You do treat her like she doesn't exist."

Theo said, "Yeah, and you guys fight too!"

Alvin rolled his eyes again and said, "Yeah I know! I know, I'm a total jerk. But that's why I'm asking for your guy's help"

Simon finally calmed down and said, "Well, tell her you care about her"

Theo said, "And tell her she looks pretty!"

"WHAT? Me, saying that to Brittany? Yeah right!" Alvin scoffed

"Are you gonna listen to us or not?" Simon complained

"Yeah, yeah, keep going"

"Put her before yourself" Simon said

"WHAT? AS IF I'D--" Alvin started to protest

Simon gave him a bad look

"Okay okay, sorry. I'll be quiet" Alvin said

"Walk her to her classes" Simon added

"And hang out with her during school time" Theo added as well

"Ask her how she's doing once in a while" Said Simon

"And bring her presents! Ellie likes it when I give her candy." Theo said

"And be all romantic with her. But not TOO romantic because she'll think you're a freak" added Simon

"Okay okay. So be nice to her, tell her how she looks and give her stuff? Pshh, I can do that." Alvin said confidently

Theodore pulled out a magazine with their picture on the cover and turned to the page where they talk about the Chipettes. And he pointed at the picture of Brittany.

"Here, pretend you're actually talking to Brittany. Tell her about how she looks." Theo said as he handed the magazine to Alvin.

Alvin looked at the picture of Brittany. She was beautiful, he couldn't deny it. He tried not to make a face when he saw all the pink. Pink. Everything was pink. It made him sick.

"Er, Britt. I don't think Pink is the right colour for you. I don't like the colour. In fact, I hate it, no offence. I think you should try...red! You'll look better in it." Said Alvin as he talked to the magazine page.

Theodore smacked his forehead and Simon sighed out loud. Their brother absolutely failed at the simple task. Poor Brittany...

"Not like that you idiot!" Exclaimed Simon. "Tell her POSITIVE things about herself. If Brittany was actually here, and if you actually said that to her face, she'd kill you"

"Okay genius! What kind of things do I say?" Asked Alvin crossing his arms

"Whenever you see her, what kind of things make you happy?" asked Simon

"Whenever she opens her mouth and makes a stupid complaint, I can come up with a better comeback, which makes me look smart!" Alvin said boldly

"You gotta be kidding me! Don't say things like that! Say things that will make her happy. Like, 'you're looking great today Brittany!' or 'Want some help carrying your books?'" Simon said

"Uh...weird" Alvin said

"And you gotta get used to the fact that she likes pink, even though you hate the colour" Simon said

"I don't hate the colour...I just, dislike it. It's an insult to red!" Alvin said, trying to defend his favorite colour.

Simon rolled his eyes

Theodore yawned. "I'm sleepy now. We have school tomorrow and I don't wanna be late." He began to tuck himself into his bed

"Alright. Night Theo" Said Simon. Then he turned to Alvin. "Theo's right. We shouldn't stay up this late. Whatever, I'm gonna go to sleep now." He took off his glasses and went to his bed

Alvin stood in the middle of the room and said "What? You guys! I still need help!!" No one replied. "Fine. Don't help me." He threw the magazine on the table and went to his bed. But he couldn't go to sleep. He tried practicing 'nice' words to say to Brittany.

_Um, hi Brittany. You look...very...good today. Want some help with your books? _He said in his head

_GAHH! ALVIN, YOU SOUND SO STUPID! STUPID __**STUPID**__**STUPID **_He yelled at himself in his head. _Britt will think you're a freak. _Then he gets the image of Brittany attacking him saying, '_Alvin, you're the worst person ever! What was I thinking?'_ That thought made him shudder. It kept him up all night, but after a few hours, he finally went to sleep.


	2. The New You

That night at the same time, over with the girls...

Eleanor, Jeanette and Brittany were getting ready for bed.

"Me and Theodore watched Spongebob today!" Eleanor exclaimed as she hugged her teddy bear.

"Simon and I are almost done our project. I bet we're gonna get an A+ for sure!" Said Jeanette as she jumped into her bed

Then they started talking about their day with the guys. Brittany started to get all jealous again, thinking about her talk with Alvin earlier. She couldn't take it anymore. Alvin didn't care about her and never will. She will never find out what love feels like...or so she thought.

"UGH! Be quiet you guys! I'm trying to sleep!!!" Brittany complained with an icy tone.

Jeanette and Eleanor never heard her yell like that, except when she's with Alvin of course. They just stared at her, then they looked at each other. Brittany gave them a glare then covered herself with her blanket.

"Britt? Are you alright?" Ellie asked, concerned for her sister

"No, leave me alone." Britt mumbled

Jeanette climb out of her bed and sat on Brittany's bed.

"Britt, tell us. We're your sisters. You can tell us anything." Said Jeanette, as she patted her back

Brittany removed the blanket from her head and faced her sister. "It's Alvin..."

"What!? Did he break up with you?" Eleanor asked, surprised

"No, no. It's just that...he's not like Simon and Theodore at all" Brittany said sadly

"Of course he's not. He's Alvin!" Said Jeanette, trying to make her sister smile, but it didn't work.

"No, what I mean is...Theo and Simon treat you guys like you two are the most important thing in their lives. But when I'm with Alvin, it's not like that. He doesn't treat me the same way. I know I'm being selfish, I'm sorry, but I want him to treat me like how his brothers treat you guys. Maybe even more. He doesn't even TRY to make me happy. He enjoys it when I get mad, and he enjoys critizing me. And it just hurts, knowing the one you love is doing that to you" Brittany said as tears rolled down her eyes. She wiped them away in embarrassment.

"Oh Brittany!" Jeannett said as she hugged her

Eleanor came over and hugged her big sister too. "I bet Alvin loves you as much as Simon and Theo love us. I bet he loves you even more. But since he's a world famous rockstar, he probably has a lot of things on his mind. You know Alvin, he can be a bit arrogant, we know, but he loves you Britt. He chose you over anyone else. Thousands of girls would love to be you. But Alvin chose YOU. Only you. Now, doesn't that make you feel special?"

Brittany looked at her baby sister in shock. "Wow Ellie, that was amazing."

"She's right Brittany. Alvin loves you, he's just not showing it yet" Jeanette said as she wiped the rest of Britt's tears away.

"I hope you girls are right. And I'm sorry for being such a selfish brat, and sorry for raising my tone at you two" Britt apoligized

"Don't worry Britt, we understand" Ellie smiled at her sister

Jeanette yawned "Um, can we go to sleep now?"

Brittany laughed, and the 3 chipettes went to their beds and fell asleep right away.

**The next morning at school**

Alvin, Simon and Theo were walking down the hallways to their lockers. Eleanor and Jeanette approached them.

"Morning boys!" Ellie greeted them

"Hey, um, where's Brittany?" Asked Alvin

"Oh, she's just down the hall. She had to stop at the office" Said Jeanette.

Alvin sighed and said, "Okay, I'll be right back" and he walked down the hall, searching for Brittany

Simon said, "At one point, those two are in love with each other, and another time, they want to kill each other. Those two are so confusing"

They all laughed, but then Jeanette cleared her throat. "Um, last night, Brittany was really upset..." Jeanette told them the whole story about what happened last night. Theodore and Simon were in shock as Jeanette told them the story. After hearing Britt's side, Simon told the girl's what Alvin said that night.

"Aww! Did Alvin really mean that?" Ellie asked

"Yup! Seems like Alvin really does have a soft spot" Said Theodore

Meanwhile, with Alvin...

After spending 10 minutes searching for her, he finally found her, near her locker, which was near Simon, Theodore, Eleanor, Jeanette and his locker. But Simon, Theo, Ellie and Jeanette were just a few feet away from them.

"Great, just what I needed" He said to himself.

He walked over to Britt and leaned against her locker.

"Hey baby, how are you this morning?" He asked her

Brittany shoved Alvin and slammed her locker shut. " Um, I'm doing fine, I guess. And since when do you call me baby?"

"What? A guy can't call his own girlfriend baby?" He said with a wink

Brittany couldn't help but smile, but then she rolled her eyes. "Girlfriend? Is that what I am?" She laughed and said "What's up with you Alvin? You seem all...different."

"Really? Well, is it a good different or a bad different?" He asked her

"It's a good different" She said

Alvin smiled "Well, that's good!"

Then he remembered the tips his brothers gave him last night.

"You looks great today. Want some help carrying your books?" He asked

Brittany was confused but she couldn't resist. "Thanks, and sure." She handed him her books.

Ellie, Jeanette, Simon and Theodore watched them.

"Aww!! That's so cute! Alvin is such a gentleman! What did you guys do to him yesterday?" Eleanor exclaimed excitedly

"I don't know! I guess he really took what we said to him seriously" Theo answered

Alvin asked, "So, what's your first class?"

Brittany rolled her eyes. "Math remember? We have it together FYI"

"Oh yeeaah...." Alvin said. He totally forgot

The bell rang and people started to make their way to their classes.

"Come on Alvin, we're gonna be late for class." Britt said as she grabbed his arm.

Before anything else, Alvin grabbed Brittany's shoulders and gave her a long, passionate kiss.

As he pulled away, Brittany was shocked. That was probably the first kiss the had in a LONG time. It was probably their second one ever. Their first happened when the girls still stayed with Dave, and after a long concert by the boys, it just...happened

**FLASHBACK TO 4 MONTHS AGO**

Jeanette, Eleanor and Brittany were backstage, watching the boys preform their last song of the night.

"They're amazing!" Said Elenore as she sorta danced along

After the song, the boys said their 'thank you's' and the black velvet curtain fell. Screaming fan girls continued to scream 'WE LOVE YOU!!" The boys put their electric guitars away and went backstage, getting hugs from the girls.

"You boys were awesome tonight!" Ellie said as she hugged Theodore.

"Thanks! We're so glad you girls came and watched it" Theo replied

After hugging Theodore and Simon, Brittany turned to Alvin.

"You were amazing tonight. Very impressive" She said with an I-never-knew-you-can-do-that sorta tone

Alvin hugged her, not telling her that he purposely kept on looking at her during the concert. He pulled away from the hug and put his hands on her shoulder, staring into her eyes. Brittany stared right back at his eyes and then, it happened.

Brittany leaned in to give Alvin a long passionate kiss. As they broke off, Brittany suddenly regreted what she did. But Alvin smiled at her and said those 3 special words.

"_I love you_ Brittany"

At first, she was 99.9% sure she was dreaming but it felt so real. She was in Alvin's arms, staring up into his eyes. And the way he said those words made her feel like the queen of the world.

"I love you too Alvin Seville" She said with a smile. Yup, it was totally real.

But after living with each other for 4 months, everything got outta control. They've been fighting with each other everyday, but everything sorta settled down when Ms. Miller adopted the girls.

**4 MONTHS LATER, BACK WHERE WE LEFT OFF BEOFRE THE FLASHBACK :)**

Alvin looked into her eyes and said, "I love you"

Brittany was so close to crying because she missed those words. Especially when the came out of Alvin's mouth.

"I know, I love myself too" Britt said looking up at his face and laughing at his reaction.

Alvin stared at her with a blank face then rolled his eyes. Then he leaned in and kissed her one more time before pulling away from the sweet embrace.

Without notice, their younger siblings came up to them. Ellie and Theo covering their eyes of course.

"Are they done now?" Ellie asked

"Yeah, they are" Jeanette said

The two younger one removed their hands from their eyes.

"Get a room you guys" Jeanette joked

"Are you guys gonna keep standing here and continue to kiss, or are you gonna get to class?" Said Simon, also kidding around

"We'll take the first option" Alvin said

Britt elbowed him in the ribs. "They're right Alvin, we better get going"

"Okay, don't get into any trouble you two." Jeanette said lastly as the 6 chipmunks split up to get to class.

Alvin took Brittany's hand and they began to walk to Math class.

_I did it! I owe my brothers big time. I hope Britt and I could FINALLY work things out_ Alvin said in his mind

_What happened today? Did Alvin really take those things to heart? is he finally acting like a boyfriend to me? It's so weird how he would change like that in just one day... _Brittany wondered in her head

As Jeanette and Simon walked down the halls to get to their class, Simon said, "You know, it's gonna be the same like last time"

Jeanette asked "What is?"

Simon replied, "Well, whenever Alvin and Britt are totally in love with each other, the next day, they'd act like it never happened and become each other's 'worst enemy' again"

Jeanette laughed. "You're right. So it won't be a surprise if they start yelling at each other again tomorrow"

They both laughed and went to class.


	3. Love

At math class, Alvin couldn't help but feel different. Like, a new weird different. He never felt like this before. This is the first time that he actually felt...in love. He and Britt were like this before, but when Brittany expressed her feelings for the first time, he realized that he has been a selfish and arrogant chipmunk. But now, he sees differently.

Brittany sat in the desk to Alvin's left and she couldn't help feeling the same. Every since she and Alvin developed a relationship, all they did was bicker, fight, argue and yell at each other. Even when they're on tour they fight. But now, it seems all different. She had never seen Alvin act like this before. She didn't expect it at all. After telling Alvin how she felt, she didn't think he would take it seriously. But he did. She suddenly felt a little suspicious.

The teacher's back was to them. He was writing stuff on the board. Britt leaned over and whispered, " Okay, what's up with you?"

Alvin looked over at her and said, "What do you mean?"

She answered, " Well, you...you seem..."

The teacher turned his back and looked at the two chipmunks.

"Miss Miller, Mr. Seville? Is there anything you wanna share with the class?" The math teacher asked

The rest of the class, all humans, turned around to look at them

"No, that's why we're whispering. So no one can hear us! DUH!" Alvin said, not caring if he was talking to the teacher.

The teacher glared then looked at Brittany. "Do you have anything to share Miss Miller?"

"No, no. Sorry for interrupting." Brittany said slightly embarrassed.

"Mr. Seville, come by my classroom after school today. 10 minute detention" The teacher said

Alvin laughed "10 Minutes? That's it? You call that detention?"

"Fine then, 20 minutes" Said the math teacher

Alvin's smile was automatically gone. "Oh..."

The teacher turned around and continued writing on the board.

Alvin turned to Brittany. "_You're fault" _he growled

Brittany sighed, she didn't want to argue. "Tell you later."

When math class ended, Britt and Alvin had to seperate because it was their only class together.

When school ended, the 6 chipmunks met at their usual spot, by their lockers. 5 of them were their but Alvin was the only one missing.

Simon groaned "Where's Alvin? Dave's gonna be here soon!"

"He's gonna be late. He got dentention" Brittany said, sighing

"Dentention? Well, of course he did." Simon said, rolling his eyes.

Then Theodore and Eleanor got absorbed in their own conversation, while Jeanette and Simon started their own conversation too. Brittany sighed again and leaned on her side against her locker. She looked at the clock on the wall. Only 5 minutes passed but it seemed like 5 hours.

Suddenly, a familiar pair on paws grabbed Brittany, spun her around and pushed her against the locker. Brittany was terrified, but only for at least a second before realizing who it was. Alvin leaned in and kissed Brittany as he wrapped his arms around her. But instead of pulling away, Brittany kissed him back, not letting go of him. Alvin pushed her harder against the locker and they continued to kiss. Thay stayed like that for at least a minute before pulling away.

Brittany was a bit out of breath. "3 in one day. Our new record"

Alvin was a bit breathless too and kissed her one more time "4 times. That's our new record."

"I thought you had dentention" Brittany asked

"I wrote a fake note, forging Dave's signature, and gave it to the teacher" Alvin said with a smile

"What did it say?" Brittany asked. Alvin could never pull a smart prank like that.

"It said I had an interview to go to. He believed me. Sucker" Alvin laughed

Brittany giggled and kissed him one more time then turned to the other 4 chipmunks. But only Jeanette and Simon stood there, disgusted.

"Can you guys PLEASE stop doing that?" Jeanette asked

"Well, stop looking!" Brittany snapped

"Hey, where's Theodore and Eleanor?" Asked Alvin, trying to change the subject.

"They ran outside, slightly scared for life when they saw you two against the locker." Simon explained, rolling his eyes at his brother.

20 minutes later, Dave picked them up from school. When they arrived...

Dave said "I have somewhere to go. I have a small meeting about the tour dates. I'll be back in an hour or so alright?"

"Okay" The 6 chipmunks said in unison.

Dave left the house, leaving the 6 alone again, bored

Brittany and Alvin went into the boy's room and sat on Alvin's bed. Britt's head rested on Alvin's chest.

"So, what were you gonna ask me?" Asked Alvin, stroking her cheek.

"Oh yeah...um, are you alright?" Britt asked.

Alvin gave her a weird look. "What?"

"Oh, I mean like...yesterday, when we had that talk about us, you were still you. Arrogant and hotheaded, no offence" She looked up and smiled at him. "But today, you totally changed. You acted more like a boyfriend to me. Is this for real, or is this an act?" Britt said to him

Alvin looked at her. "An act?"

"Okay, that's not what I meant. I mean like, how did this happen in one day? I'm just...I don't understand..." Britt said, getting a bit tounge tied.

Alvin laughed and kissed the top of her head. "After the way you talked to me, I realized that I was a total jerk. You're right, I did let fame go to my head. But I'm trying to change that. I wanna be a better person to you."

Brittany smiled

"But Simon talked to me this morning saying that tomorrow, if not tomorrow, in a few days, we're gonna forget that this ever happened and we're gonna do what we do best. Fighting, arguing. And he's right." Alvin stop to look at her. She was frozen, but she was listening to his every word.

He continued "No day has passed where we don't have the sudden urge to yell at each other or fight or argue. Even our fans know that. How many times have the headlines 'Did Alvin and Brittany Break Up'? show up in magazines and on T.V.?"

"A lot of times..." Brittany mumbled

"It's no one's fault except for ours. You get jealous easily when fan girls get all over me. And I've been such an idiot for being such a flirt in front of you. And it always leads to fight then you and I not talking to each other for a week and all that garbage." Alvin said and he looked down at Brittany again. He thought that he had hurt her feelings so he held her hands.

He continued again. "But no matter what. Despite all our fights, and all the scenes we made in public that caused big headlines, you know that the only thing I need is you. Nothing else but you. We may wanna kill each other sometimes but you know that will always love you. My life is perfect, with you in my arms right now."

Brittany's heart melted when she heard him say that. She repeated those words again and again.

"I can never wait until the concerts are over because at the end of the show, that's when I see you. I may not show it all the time, because I have to impress the fans too, but if I had to pick between 10,000 fans or you, I'd pick you, no question" Alvin stated

"Wow, I sound corny..." He mumbed

Brittany smiled, "It's okay"

Brittany couldn't believe Alvin, _the_ Alvin, were saying these words to her. After knowing Alvin for at least half a year, it was so weird hearing him say them. Everything Alvin would say would be something and idiot would say. But starting today, he would be different. Yeah, maybe he'd still act like a stubborn goof ball, but he belonged to her. Always to her.

"Britt?" Alvin asked, noticing that she was lost in her thoughts

She intertwined her fingers through his. "Hmmm?"

"Oh, you okay?" He asked

"Mmmm, I'm great"

"Can I ask you one more question?" Alvin asked as he stroked her hair

"It depends on the question..."

"Okay, um, when you see girls gushing all over me, how does that make you feel?" Alvin asked

Brittany thought it over for a second and then said, "Well, if you asked me this last week, I'd say that I hated it and it makes me super jealous. And I wouldn't let any other girl touch you again"

Alvin laughed

"But now, it's okay, sorta. Because no matter how many times you say you love the fans, I know that you love me more. No matter how big of a flirt you are, right?" She asked

"Right".

"Can I ask you something too?" Brittany asked him

"Sure."

"How does it make YOU feel when you see boys gushing over ME?" She asked him

"Well, same answer as yours. It makes me feel like the luckiest chipmunk in the world." Alvin said

"Mmm, nope. You're the second luckiest. I'm the first" Brittany said

"Okay I can't disagree on that. I _am _pretty awesome. I still love you, even though you still act like a freak" Alvin said

Brittany was ready to attack him

"Whoa whoa!" Alvin said, as he saw the fire in her eyes. "Just kidding!"

Brittany groaned. It was silent for around 3 minutes but Brittany hugged Alvin a bit tighter.

"Ow, you're hugging me a bit too tight..." Alvin complained

"That's what you get for calling me a freak, you stubborn attention hogging chipmunk." She said in a tone to say that she was joking. She let go a little then rested her head on his shoulder.

Alvin sighed and said, "I missed this"

"I know...me too."

Then the mood started to set in, Alvin could feel it. Alvin couldn't help what he was feeling right now. He wanted Brittany. He wanted her in _that _way.


	4. Lust and a Surprise at the End

Alvin pulled Brittany and made her sit on top of him and pulled her face closer to his and kissed her with an intense amount of passion.

Brittany was surprised that Alvin suddenly took her into a surprise make out session, on top of him! But she ignored that thought and kissed him back, with the right amount of passion.

Alvin's hands traveled down Brittany's side, which made her shudder. Then they went to her back and pushed her closer to him. Brittany placed her hands on Alvin's chest. He tilted her head and continued to kiss her.

"Oh, Alvin..." Brittany said, "I love you soo much..."

Alvin said, "Love you too." He kissed her again then pulled back. "If Dave and Miss Miller knew what we were doing right now..." He trailed off

Brittany silenced him but placing her lips on his again. Then it turned into another make out session. Brittany was so eager to have him... She pushed Alvin harder against the bed, making the kiss even more passionate.

Alvin pulled away from her. "Ouch. Are you trying to hurt me?"

She took her hands off his chest and said, "Sorry, didn't mean to."

Brittany placed her hands behind Alvin's head and her finger's knotted into his soft fur. Brittany let out a soft groan as Alvin pushed her onto her back, letting him on top of her this time. His fingers trailed down Brittany's stomach. She knew what he was about to do next.

Brittany slightly pulled away and said, "Alvin...we're only teenage chipmunks..."

"Exactly. We're only teenagers, and we're chipmunks. What's the worse that can happen?" Alvin said before kissing her again

Brittany pulled away and said, "Well, I can think of a few things"

As if it were on cue, there was a knock on the door.

"Great, you jinxed it" Alvin said

Brittany rolled her eyes and Alvin got off of her and she sat up.

It was Simon's voice on the other side of the door. "Alvin open up!"

"No!" Alvin yelled

"Open the door!" Simon yelled back again

"No!!!!" Alvin said again

"What? Are you hiding something?" Simon said with a private thought about what he thought his brother and Brittany were doing in there. He let go of the nasty thought.

"What if they're...you know..." Jeanette said

Simon rolled his eyes. "Don't remind me"

"I'm not hiding anything!" Alvin yelled

"So open the door!!" Simon yelled back

"Give me one good reason why"

"That's MY room too you know" Simon said with a smirk

"Darn it..." He hopped off the bed, jumped on the dresser to reach the door and opened it

"Thank you" Simon said as he and Jeanette walked in the room

"What do you need? Brittany and I were kinda busy" Alvin sneered

"Busy? Umm..." Simon didn't know what to say so he rolled his eyes at his brother

"I mean, we were just talking" Alvin said, embarrassed

Jeanette looked at her sister, who was still sitting on the bed ," Sure you were."

"We need to use the computer" Simon said

"What?? No! Use the one in Dave's room!" Alvin said

"No, he won't let us remember? And it's all your fault!" Simon said

"My fault?" Alvin said with a surprised tone

"You me and Theo were on Dave's laptop, you kept on hogging the keyboard and mouse and you accidentally spilt coffee all over them!" Simon said

"Because YOU tried stealing the mouse from me!" Alvin yelled

"It was MY turn to play!" Simon yelled back

"Was not!" Alvin said

"Yes it was. So Dave had to get a new laptop, and now because of YOU, he won't let us near his computer" Simon finished

"Okay, stop fighting! You two sound like Alvin and Brittany!" Jeanette complained.

"But I am Alvin" Said Alvin

Jeanette rolled her eyes.

Brittany sighed and said, " Come Alvin, we gotta get started on our homework too."

**5 hours later...**

The girls went back to their place. Alvin and Brittany couldn't stop thinking about each other and their 'private workout' they together this afternoon.

At the dinner table...

"What took you so long Dave?" Theodore asked

"I had a meeting about your guy's tour dates remember? And I've got some good news!" Dave said as he sat down on his chair


	5. Australia

Hey guys. A little reminder, My story is based on Alvin And The Chipmunks and Alvin And The Chipmunks: The Squeakuel. **NOT the cartoons**. Okay, thanks!

Dave dropped the boys at school the next morning. While they walked down the hallways, there was only one thing on their mind. The great news Dave told them last night.

"Alvin, when can we tell them?" Theodore asked, referring to the girls

"Not now. We'll tell them later" Alvin answered

"I don't get why we're keeping this a secret from them. They're involved too." Simon said

"It's not a secret. We'll tell them after school. It's a surprise! God, Simon. Use your brain sometimes." Alvin said to his brother, who rolled his eyes.

The boys met up with the girls at their lockers.

"Mornin' ladies." Alvin said, his eyes locked on Brittany

"Good morning. Oh, Simon! Wanna sign up for the Science fair with me?" Jeanette asked

"Sure." Simon said

"Okay, see you guys later." Jeanette said as she and Simon started to walk down the halls to where the sign up sheet was.

"Nerds." Alvin and Brittany said at the same time.

"Alvin! Can we tell them now???" Theodore asked impatiently

Alvin glared at his little brother. Brittany noticed

"Uh, I mean...Come on Eleanore. Let's go to class." Theo said

Ellie and Brittany exchanged looks and they both looked confused. "Okaay...."

Then they both walked away

Brittany faced Alvin and crossed her arms. "Wanna share something?"

Alvin cursed in his head. "What?"

"Did you want to tell us something?" Brittany asked with a snobby look

_Darn you Theo..._ "Oh, nothing. Come on, we're gonna be late." Alvin grabbed her arm and began to pull her.

Brittany pulled her arm back. "No. Tell me."

Alvin sighed, "It's nothing. I promise"

Brittany continued to glare at him. "Tell me."

Alvin rolled his eyes. "It's nothing important. We're gonna be late for class!"

"Okay, first of all, since when do you care about being late for class?" She said

Alvin sighed

"And second of all, if it's not important, then tell me!!" Brittany complained

Alvin walked over to her and put his hands on her waist.

"I promise I'll tell you after school. But let's not fight please?" He kissed her lightly

Brittany sighed and said, "Okay, fine. I promise. But only if you tell me first."

Alvin growled and crossed his arms. "You are impossible to deal with"

"Gotta say the same to you"

"Britt, I promise I'll tell you after school. You're sisters need to know this too okay? Trust me, it's good news." Alvin said. Then he walked to his first class because he didn't want to hear Brittany's answer. He didn't want to fight with her now.

After school, the 6 chipmunks were hanging out at the Seville house

"Ahem. Wanna say something now?" Brittany asked Alvin

Simon looked at Alvin. "She knows?"

"No...Theo almost spilled the beans" Alvin said looking at Theodore, who was munching on a cookie

He looked up and saw everyone else in the room looking at him.

"Sorry..." He said

"Whatever, so anyways..." Alvin said

Brittany gave Alvin a death glare. Alvin sat away from her because he knew she would want to kill him. Simon pushed up his glasses and climbed up the couch, and Jeanette looked all confused.

"I don't get it. What's wrong with everyone?" Eleanore asked

"I think _Alvin_ " She sneered when she said his name, "Is keeping something from us."

"I am NOT!" He said, looking at her

"Yes you are! Then why are you--" Brittany started to say

Simon cut her off. "Alvin, it's no big deal. So let's tell them."

Jeanette looked at Simon. "What? What are you gonna say?"

Theo got all excited and blurted out, "WE'RE GOING TO AUSTRALIA!!!"

Simon smacked his forehead while Alvin said, " HEY! I WAS GONNA TELL THEM!!"

The girls were in shock. Then Brittany said, "When??"

"Next week!! We can't wait!" Theodore said

"For how long??" Brittany asked

"Who cares?? We're going to Austrailia!!" Alvin said, starting to get all jumpy

The girls tried not to show that they were upset.

"Well, we're gonna miss you guys. But promise us you'll have fun." Eleanore said

Simon, Alvin and Theodore looked at each other and started to laugh.

"Wha-What's so funny?" Brittany demanded.

"Wait, you girls think that it's only US that's going to Austrailia??" Alvin asked

"Yeah, you guys are...right?" Britt said

"Wow Britt. You are so stupid sometimes. ALL of us are going to Austrailia!!" Alvin said

"WHAAT?" The girls screamed at the same time

"Ohmigod, are you serious?" Brittany asked

"Yup, did you girls think that we would leave you here?" Alvin said

"Well, I know that Theodore and Simon won't, but you probably would" Brittany smirked

"Who cares? We're going to AUSTRAILIA!!!!!" Jeanette shrieked

Dave walked in the house and saw the 6 chipmunks in the living room, having a mini celebration

"Oh, so it looks like the girls know about the big trip?" Dave asked

"Ohmigod, yes! Thank you Dave, thank you, thank you, THANK YOU!!" Brittany squealed.

"Does Miss Miller know?" Asked Ellie

"Yeah. I talked to her last night and said it was okay for you girls to come!" Dave said

Brittany sighed. "Oh, I always wanted to go there. It looks so beautiful in pictures..."

"But let me warn you, this trip isn't just for relaxing. You guys have 3 concert dates there too."

"WHAT?" Alvin whined

Dave rolled his eyes. "3 concert days, and the rest are for having fun. Can we agree on that??"

"Fine, how long are we staying there?" Alvin asked

"Around 3 weeks." Dave answered

"YES! No school for 3 weeks!" Alvin cheered

Simon and Jeanette gasped in deep shock

"But-but-but...the Science fair takes place NEXT WEEK!" Simon said, horrified

"Well, that's too bad. SUCKER" Alvin said

Simon looked at Jeanette "Looks like we have to withdraw from the Science Fair..."

For the first time ever, Jeanette didn't seem to care. "That's fine with me! Hello? We're going to AUSTRAILIA!!"


	6. Some specific rules to go over

It was two days before the trip. The boys were in their room. Simon and Theodore were finishing up packing up their suitcases while Alvin...well, he didn't start yet. He was just lazily sitting on his bed staring at the ceiling.

Simon looked at his brother. "You know, you should really start packing. Our plane leaves in 2 days."

Alvin rolled his eyes. "Relax Simon. I'll just make Dave do all the packing for me!"

A minute later, Dave walked into the boys room, with the girls right behind them.

"Hi guys!!" Jeanette said

"What brings you guys here?" Simon asked

Dave answered his question for him. "Well, since we're going to Australia, I need to go over some rules and our schedule with you guys alright?"

Alvin rolled his eyes. "Geez Dave, have a little faith in us sometimes!"

"Oh, I'm not worried about Simon and Theo. It's you that needs special attention." Said Dave

"Ooh, special attention! COOL!" Alvin exclaimed

Brittany sighed. "No, special attention means that you need serious help Alvin. You know, dumb people like you" She glared at him

Alvin growled at her

Dave cleared his throat. "Alright then, I'll start with the schedule okay?"

The 6 chipmunks sat on the bed

"Okay, we wake up at 6:30am on Friday, which is two days from now okay? Miss Miller will drop off the girls here, and I'll get all the luggage together and we'll go to the airport." Dave said

"Wait! Miss Miller isn't coming?" Theo asked

"No, she said she didn't want to spoil the vacation by coming" Dave said

Brittany scoffed. "She got that right."

Dave continued. "When we're on the plane, you may NOT run around, play in the washroom stalls, go to the back on the plane where all the luggage are, make a mess and bother the captain. ESPECIALLY that last one. Do I make myself clear Alvin?"

"Mmhmm..." He replied. He didn't seem to care

"Oh, and no flirting with the stewardess...Alvin" Brittany said

Alvin scoffed. "Gotta say the same to you. Don't flirt with the captain Brittany!" He said with a mocking tone.

"Alright, if you two don't co-operate with each other, I'm not gonna even bother taking you two on the trip." Dave said

"Sure you won't. We're the lead singers! You can't have a concert without us! Well, without me at least." Alvin said

"Try me." Dave said

Alvin sighed. "FINE!"

Simon leaned over to Jeanette and whispered. "I told you they would start fighting again..."

Dave continued. "We have 3 different venues for the 3 different concerts. The concerts will be on the 3 Thursday nights that we're there. And just to let you know, the concerts are al sold out!!"

"We're RICH!!" Alvin said, as everyone else in the room rolled their eyes

"Remeber what Dave said? One quarter of the money is going to our school and another quarter is going to a charity." Simon said

"WHAAT? That means we only get HALF the money?" Alvin complained.

Dave ignored him. "I'll be staying in a hotel suite with the boys. And I figured that you girls need an adult to stay with you so I'll be bringing my friend, Claire."

"Claire!!" The boys explained

"Uh...who's Claire?" Eleanor asked

"Dave's ex-girlfriend" Theodore said

"She's not my ex-girlfriend! She's just a really good friend I went to college with! The boys know her really well. "Dave said, a bit embarrassed. "She'll meet us at the airport in Australia once we get there."

"If you guys wanna explore the place, check with me or Claire first alright? Check in every hour just to make sure. And PLEASE avoid the paparazzi. I bet there's gonna be tons there." Dave said

"Yeah, because I'm there!" Alvin said

"And don't get into any trouble okay?? The whole stage crew is departing today. They want to run over the concert on Sunday, they wanna do a sound check and a lighting check." Dave finished.

----------

The next morning at school.

Brittany was fixing up her hair, then suddenly Alvin popped outta nowhere.

"AHH!" Brittany yelped. "God Alvin! You have to stop doing that!!"

Alvin laughed hysterically. "That never gets old"

Brittany rolled her eyes and continued to fix her hair.

"Aww, come on Britt! I was just playing with you! And cheer up! We get to go to Australia together! Tomorrow!!." Alvin said

"Yeah sure." Brittany said flatly

"What's got you so peeved?" Alvin asked

"Let me ask you something Alvin. Are you gonna turn back into your old ignorant self when we're in public? Because I notice that you suddenly turn into a jerk after concerts, and whenever we're exposed to the public." Britt said, facing him

"No, of course not! I changed remember?" Alvin said with a tiny hint of sarcasm

Brittany slammed her locker and began to walk away.

"No no no, wait! Look, I'm sorry, but I'll try my best to not act like that anymore." Alvin said

"TRY?" Brittany said "You know what? Never mind, just forget about it. Just forget about what we've been through for the past week. I mean, what was I thinking? I knew this wouldn't last for more than a week. Just forget about it Alvin."

Alvin walked in front of her and blocked her way. "Brittany, listen to me. I PROMISE that I will change. Or, at least try to change." Brittany sighed and looked away

"Don't be like this please. We get to miss school for 3 weeks, and we get to be together! Isn't that awesome?" Alvin asked, trying to make her smile

"Oh yeah, totally." Brittany said while rolling her eyes

Alvin leaned in and kissed her. She wanted to pull away but she couldn't. She surrendered and kissed him back.

After a brief moment, they pulled away and Britt sighed. "Okay, fine. I'm sorry I doubted you...again. But you better not flirt with any girls when we're on the vacation."

"But I thought you said it was okay to--" Alvin began to say, but after he saw the vicious murder-like look in Britt's face, he didn't dare to finish.

The bell rang, and students began to make their way to their class.

This time, Britt pulled Alvin and kissed him. After she pulled away she said, "I can't wait for tomorrow." Then she walked off to her class


	7. Who Knew Packing Could be so Difficult?

The Day Before The Trip....

Theo was in the living room watching Meerkat Manor, while Simon and Alvin was in their room. Simon was on his bed reading a book, while Alvin was, well...

"AHHHH!" Alvin yelled

Simon looked up from his book and looked at his brother. "What's wrong now?" he said in an annoyed tone

"We're leaving tomorrow, and I didn't pack anything yet!!" Alvin exclaimed

Simon rolled his eyes and ignored him.

"Uh, hello? Aren't you gonna help me pack?" Alvin asked

"No. Honestly Alvin, you gotta stop waiting for the last minute. Just pack whatever stuff you need." Simon said. Alvin literally listened to him and took EVERYTHING that he needed.

Simon sighed. "You don't need THAT much stuff do you?"

Alvin replied "Yes I do." He threw everything that he could get his hands on into his small mini suitcase, the size of a lunch box for a human. He stuffed them all in and he tried to make it all fit. He tried jumping on it but he apparently failed.

"Ugh, I can't close it. Maybe I should get Dave." Alvin said as he began to walk to the door.

"No, you can't disturb Dave remember? He's working on stuff for our concerts remember?" Simon said

Alvin groaned and began to jump on his suitcase again

"Seriously Alvin, you're acting like Brittany" Said Simon

Alvin glared at his brother, then ignored him and went back to his suitcase.

15 minutes later...

"Ha! Finally! It all fits!" Alvin said as he got off his suitcase and looked at it

"Uh, yeah. It looks like it's gonna explode" Simon said, snickering

Alvin rolled his eyes. "It's not gonna explode! It all fits perfectly!"

Simon kept on staring at the almost exploding suitcase while Alvin kept on celebrating his success.

"I just love how awesome I am. Look at that, me, the awesome Alvin Seville, defeated the pile of clothes and stuffed it into the evil suitcase of awesomeness!" Alvin cheered

Simon sighed because his brother did not make any sense at all.

Simon jumped off the bed and walked over to Alvin's over stuffed suitcase. "Oh really? Let's test it then!" He put his fingers on the latch and began to open it.

"NO!! SIMON! DON'T--" Alvin began to say

But when Simon opened it, Alvin's suitcase exploded. It was like a fireworks show with clothes.

"Oh, um. Whoops!" Simon said

Alvin looked peeved. "God Simon! What did you do?"

Simon laughed. "I'm sorry! I-"

Alvin growled and cut him off. "Whatever. Save it for the judge."

Simon laughed again "Sorry! Want me to help?"

"No! Now I have to start all over again! UGHHH!" Alvin complained as he began to carelessly stuff his clothes in his suitcase again.

"Well, that's what you get for packing last minute." Simon said

"Well, that's what you get for packing last minute." Alvin mocked him as he snarled. "You don't want me to attack you."

Simon rolled his eyes.

"Okay, I really need to pack. We're leaving tomorrow and I don't have enough time. So out you go Simon. Go watch meerkat manor with Theo." Alvin said

"Just like I said. Just like Brittany." Simon said to himself as he walked out the door and shut it behind him.

Behind the door Alvin yelled, I HATE PACKING!!!

Simon sat beside Theodore on the couch.

"What's wrong with Alvin?" Theo asked as he munched on his toaster waffle.

"Oh, you know Alvin. He has issues." Simon said

Over At The Girl's Place...

Jeanette and Eleanor walked into their room and saw Brittany on the ground, in front of her suitcase with piles and piles of clothes around her.

"Britt? You alright?" Asked Jeanette

"I don't know what to bring!!!" She complained

Eleanor sat down beside her and looked at all her clothes on the floor and picked up a pink mini skirt. "What about this?"

"Are you kidding me? I wore that last week! I can't possibly wear that to Australia!!!" Brittany said, throwing her hands in the air.

"Brittany, it's only 3 weeks. Just start packing." Jeanette suggested.

Brittany looked at her sister. "Only 3 weeks? ONLY?? That's like, 50 different outfits! Ugh, this is stressing me out!"

Jeanette sat on the floor with her sister. "Just bring what you need. You know, a couple of shirts, skirts and that kind of stuff."

Brittany sighed. " I can't! I need everything here!!!"

"No you don't!" Jeanette said. "Do you need this?" She picked up a pink tank top.

"Yes I do!" Britt said as she grabbed the top from her sister's hand.

Jeanette stood up and said. "Okay, fine. But you need to hurry up Britt. We're leaving tomorrow!" Then she walked out of the room.

Brittany looked at his little sister. "Ellie? Wanna help me pack?"

Eleanor didn't really want to deal with Brittany right now because she knew all Britt would do was nag about her stuff, nag about Alvin and complain about everything. She knew her sister too well.

"Oh, um, I'd love to Britt but I have to uh..." She had no idea what to say

Brittany eyed her carefully.

"I have to help Jeanette on her...dancing! Yeah, she needed some help on our 'single ladies' dance." Ellie said

Brittany didn't look a bit convinced. "Oh really?"

Eleanor nodded quickly. "I'll go now. Have fun packing." Then she darted out the door.

Brittany rolled her eyes and just sat there on the floor, not knowing what to do.

She sighed and said to herself. "Calm down Brittany. You're going to Australia with Alvin for 3 weeks. Calm. Down. You're gonna have a great time. Concerts, interviews and the pretty beaches. There's no reason to stress out."

She stopped talking and looked around. "Great now I'm talking to myself. Wonderful."

Then she got up and finally started to pack.

Back With Alvin...

After another 15 minutes of repacking, Alvin suddenly remembered about his little prank he wanted to do on Brittany. He wasn't sure if it had happened yet but he had a feeling it would happen very soon.

2 HOURS AGO...

The boys were at the girl's place. Simon and Jeanette were watching T.V., Ellie and Theo were in the kitchen helping Miss Miller and Alvin and Brittany were in the girl's room, just casually talking.

"So Britt, have you started packing yet?" Alvin asked

"Nope! I'm gonna get started tonight. What about you? Oh wait. I shouldn't ask you that because the answer is SO obvious, right?" She said as she rolled her eyes.

Alvin looked around and picked up her favorite pink teddy bear. It was her favorite because Alvin gave it to her when the girls were living with them. But Alvin didn't tell her that Dave forced him to give it to Brittany, because she gave him a present too. He actually didn't want to give it to her, he thought it was weird to give a girl something.

"Are you gonna bring this?" He asked

Brittany stood up and grabbed the teddy bear out of his hands. "Of course I will. You gave it to me."

Alvin rolled his eyes. "Is it THAT important to you?"

Brittany gave him a doubting look. "What kind of question is that?? Of course it is!" She carefully placed the bear on her bed.

"What would you do if you lost it?" Alvin said, trying to hide a smile

Britt looked confused. "What are you--"

"Brittany! Can you come in the kitchen for a second??" Miss Miller yelled

Brittany sighed. "Coming!" She looked at Alvin. "Don't. Go. Anywhere." Then she left the room.

Yes! Now's the perfect chance. Alvin said in his head.

He jumped off the bed and stuffed the teddy bear in Brittany's suitcase. And he put a plastic spider on top of it. Something he brought from home.

Alvin, you can't be serious. Said Simon when Alvin told him his little scheme earlier.

Alvin laughed. Brittany was terrified of spiders. He imagined Britt's reaction when she would see it.

Come on, it's just a little fun!! He said to himself. He didn't feel rotten about himself at all. Of course he didn't...

-------

Back with Brittany...

"Ooh, darn. Where did I put it?" Brittany said as she searched the whole room for her favorite teddy bear. "Ugh, it doesn't help being 6 inches tall."

She searched everywhere. Her bed, her sisters bed, under the beds, the closets and every inch of the room. "Where did I last put it?"

Then she remembered that Alvin had it last. She growled as she jumped on the dresser, grabbed the phone and dialed the Seville's house.

After two rings, someone picked up. "Hello?" It sounded like Theodore.

"Uh, hello, Theo?" Said Brittany

"Oh. Hey Britt!" Theo said

"Hi. Sorry for calling but can I speak to Alvin?" She asked

"Oh sure. Wait one moment." Theo said

After a few seconds, Brittany heard Theodore say, 'It's Brittany. She wants to talk to you.'

Alvin took the phone as Theo went back into the living room.

"Hello gorgeous." Alvin said

Brittany rolled her eyes. "Where is it?"

Alvin held in a laugh. "Where is what??"

"Oh, don't play dumb with me Alvin Seville. Where's my teddy bear?" She demanded

"How should I know? I didn't touch it!" Said Alvin

That made Brittany VERY mad. "What do you mean you didn't touch it? You had it last before you left!"

"I swear Brittany. I don't know what you're talking about." He said

"Alvin, I'm not in the mood for jokes right now. Just tell me where it is. I won't get mad. Just tell me. " Brittany said

Alvin was ready for part two of his prank. "Oh right! I think I left it with your suitcase!"

Brittany sighed and put the phone on speaker then jumped off the dresser and went to her suitcase. "Is it inside?" She asked

"Uh, I think so..." Alvin said

Brittany slowly unzipped the zipper and when she saw the big, fat and hairy spider, she screamed the loudest chipmunk scream anyone could imagine. Even Alvin had to cover his ears. Dave, Simon and Theo probably heard it too.

"ALVIN SEVILLE! WHAT THE! ARE YOU TRYING TO GIVE ME A HEART ATTACK?" Brittany yelled

Alvin laughed hysterically that it made him cry.

"Alvin, that was NOT funny!!" She screamed

Alvin was about to argue with her again, saying that it WAS funny (sigh...) but then he saw his bedroom door open.

"Um, goodnight Britt! See you in the morning!" Alvin said and he hung up.

Dave, Simon and Theodore walked in.

"What was that? That sounded like Brittany." Dave said, a little suspicious

"Brittany? No, no. That was...me! Practicing my high notes." Alvin said

Dave stared at him blankly. "Well work on it. You sounded like a cat getting stepped on."

Alvin forced a laugh. "Will do, Dave. No worries."

-------

Back with Brittany....

Brittany sighed in disgust. "He pulled a prank on me, then hung up on me? Gee, aren't I lucky to have him."

She threw the plastic spider in the trash can. Then Miss Miller and her sisters came running into the room.

"Brittany! What happened?" Miss Miller asked

"We heard you scream! Are you alright??" Asked Eleanor

Brittany smiled. "Oh, it was nothing. I accidentally stepped on my tail." She hated lying. Especially to her family. "It did hurt, but I'm fine now."

"Oh, thank goodness. Now, I think you girls need to sleep now. You have to wake up at 5am." Miss Miller said

"And we're going to Australia!!" Jeanette cheered.

Miss Miller smiled. "Yes, now get to bed girls. Goodnight, sweet dreams."

The girls tucked themselves into their bed.

"Goodnight" They said in unison

"I can't wait for tomorrow..." Eleanor said sleepily

"Me too." Jeanette said

Brittany sighed. 3 weeks with Alvin? oh, please help me!


	8. Leaving, arriving, and a familiar face

It was finally the day. They were going to Australia.

Over at the Girls place, Miss Miller was already awake, and the girls were still asleep. Miss Miller has just gone off the phone with Dave.

"Oh, the girls will have so much fun! This is a great opportunity for them." Miss Miller said

"They're gonna have a blast! 3 concerts and some interviews, it's gonna be great." Dave said

"Yes, well. It's almost 6am and I think I should wake the girls up." Miss Miller said

"Yeah, I should get the boys up too." Said Dave

"Okay, so I'll drop them off in an hour?" She asked

"Sounds good." Answered Dave

"Alright thanks." Miss Miller said, then he hung up.

Miss Miller made her way to the chipettes room. She flicked on the light switch, and the whole room brightened up. Except for the moods...

Brittany, half asleep, covered her entire body with the blanket. "Ugh...turn it off!"

"Girls, wake up! You don't want to miss your flight do you?" Miss Miller said. She saw the 3 lunchbox sized suitcases on the floor and picked them up. "Brittany, Eleanor, Jeanette! It's time to wake up!" She briefly stepped outside of the room and placed the suitcases near the front door. Then she walked back inside.

Jeanette sat up and rubbed her eyes. "What time is it?"

Miss Miller answered, "5:45."

"In the morning!" Brittany complained, then she curled into a ball and shut her eyes.

"You girls have to be at the boys house by 6:30am. Your plane leaves at 8." Miss Miller said.

Eleanor sat up and groaned. "Fine..." She made her way to the washroom, then to the kitchen. Jeanette just continued to sit on her bed and Brittany fell asleep again.

"Jeanette, don't be like Brittany." Miss Miller said as she she walked out the door and into the kitchen.

Jeanette rolled her eyes and hopped off the bed and followed Eleanor's footsteps.

After half an hour...

Jeanette and Eleanor were done eating breakfast and they were now waiting at the door, now suddenly giddy about their trip.

Brittany, on the other hand, was still asleep in her bed. Miss Miller walked in and looked at her with a disbelieving look on her face. "Brittany Miller! You're sisters are already ready. Your plane leaves in less than 2 hours! Wake up, or so help me, I'll call Dave right now and tell him that you're not going!"

That sorta woke her up. She threw her hands in the air and said, "Okay, fine, fine! I'll get ready!" She yawned and went to the bathroom.

It took her at least 20 minutes to get ready. She yawned again as she stood beside her sisters at the door.

"Okay, now, are you girls excited? Do you have everything? You didn't forget anything do you?" Miss Miller said in one breath.

Jeanette and Eleanor nodded, then nodded, then shook their heads to answer all of Miss Miller's question.

"Oh! Where are your suitcases?" She said

"It's right here! Don't worry, we have everything." Ellie said

Since the Seville's live 3 houses down from them, it took them at least 3 minutes to walk there. Miss Miller knocked on the door and Alvin answered it.

"Well, it's about time you got here!" He said to Brittany

"Don't push my buttons Alvin Seville. I'm not a morning person." She threatened. And Alvin stepped back

The 3 girls went into the house. Dave came into the kitchen with his phone to one ear.

"Yeah, okay....Oh, they're here now....Okay, okay.... Sure. Alright bye." He hung up and looked at the girls. "Sorry, that was Claire."

"The lady we're staying with?" Ellie asked

"Yup. It's great that you girls are here now. We need to get going soon." Dave said as she put on his jacket and carried that boy's suitcases.

Miss Miller smiled. "Have fun you guys. Don't get into any trouble okay?"

"Don't worry, I'll have my eyes on them at all times." Dave said

"We're gonna miss you!" Jeanette said

"Awww, I'll miss you too. See you girls in 3 weeks, and remember, I'll be watching you on T.V., so impress me!" Miss Miller said

Jeanette and Eleanor jumped on Miss Miller's shoulders and gave her a hug. Brittany didn't seem to care. All she wanted to do was sleep.

After a couple minutes, Miss Miller left and Dave got his suitcases out of his room, while the 6 chipmunks were in the living room. Eleanor, Theo, Simon and Jeanette were having a conversation about the trip while Brittany rested her head on Alvin's shoulder.

"Uh...what's up with her?" He asked

"She's not much of a morning person." Jeanette said

"I hate you Alvin..." Brittany mumbled

Alvin looked confused. "What did I do now?"

Eleanor shrugged

"Oh...is it about the spider thing last night?" Alvin snickered

Brittany looked up at him with fire in her eyes and said, "Don't remind me."

Jeanette said, "Um, spider thing?"

Alvin laughed. "Long story."

Dave came down the stairs and said, "Alright everyone. The limo is outside waiting--"

That woke Brittany up. "LIMO??"

Alvin rolled his eyes. "Eh, it's not that big of a deal. I've been in limos tons of times. Hello? Famous rock star here!" He said, pointing to himself.

Dave rolled his eyes and got all the pieces of luggage together. "Are you guys ready?"

"Yes!" They all yelled in unison.

10 MINUTES LATER...

The limo driver helped Dave get all the suitcases in the trunk while the 6 chipmunks sat inside the limo.

Brittany couldn't stay still. "Ohmigod, look at that! A flat screen in a limo? Ohmigod, is that a soda fountain?"

Alvin covered his ears as his girlfriend continued to talk non-stop. Then he had enough. He covered her mouth with his hands and said. "Okay, we get it princess! Get over it."

She removed his hand from his mouth. "You know, I prefer another way of you shutting me up."

Alvin looked confused. "What is it?"

Brittany moved closer to him. "Oh, you know..." She said in a sultry voice.

Alvin leaned in and was about to kiss her, their lips almost touching, but it got interrupted by someone clearing their throat.

Brittany and Alvin looked over at their siblings. Jeanette and Simon rolled their eyes at them.

Brittany sighed then Alvin said. "Don't worry Britt. We have 3 weeks to be together. We have enough time to be alone together."

"And what is THAT suppose to mean?" Asked Dave as he entered the car

Alvin cursed in his head. "Oh, nothing Dave! You can rely on me!"

Dave didn't answer him. "Alright, this is it! We're going to the airport!"

------

A couple of hours later...

They already went through the whole security process, the girls excited as ever. Dave surprised them by telling them that they're going on a private first class jet, instead of those normal, crowded airplanes.

"Oh my god. I can't believe it!" Eleanor said as they all walked through that long hallway and into the jet.

As they entered the jet, Brittany squealed in excitement. "Oh, is this real? It seems like a dream! I feel like a star!"

"But you'll never be as big as a star as me." Alvin said, with a joking kind of tone.

They all took their seats as Dave put their luggage in the storage's above them.

After a 10 minute wait, the captain walked into the passengers section.

"Hello everyone. I'm captain John, but you can just simply call me John. And I'll be your captain for this flight." He kept on rambling about things that Alvin heard a trillion times before so he didn't listen. Instead he turned to Brittany.

"You excited?" He asked

"Are you kidding me? I'm ecstatic!" She said

"Remember what our little rule was? If I don't flirt with the stewardesses, you won't flirt with the captain." Alvin reminded her.

Brittany laughed out loud. "Are you kidding me? This guy's like 40! I'm not gonna flirt with him! Which means, you can't flirt with the stewardess."

"Drat..." Alvin said to himself

"You say something?" Britt asked

"No, no. Not a word." He said

It was an incredibly long flight. Brittany and Alvin fell asleep through most of it. Brittany rested her head on Alvin's shoulder as they slept, and their fingers were intertwined with each others. Dave was working on some things on his laptop, Jeanette and Simon were absorbed in their game of chess and Ellie and Theodore were watching a cooking show on the T.V. monitor.

"Oh, that looks yummy! I wish I had cake." Eleanor said

Then a blond stewardess came out of the other room and crouched beside Eleanor, just to be eye level with her.

"Did someone say cake?" She asked, smiling at the adorable little chipette

"Me!" Ellie said

The stewardess went through all the different types of cake they had. Ellie didn't know what to choose.

Theodore whispered to her, "Take the chocolate cheese cake."

"Chocolate cheese cake please!" Ellie said

"And make that two please!" Theodore added.

The stewardess laughed. "Okay, coming right up." Then she disappeared into the other room.

"Watch the junks you two." Dave called from the back

"We will!" Eleanor and Theo said together, which made them laugh.

Simon and Jeanette stared at the chessboard, trying to find strategies to win.

"Ah ha!" Said Jeanette as the moved her knight. "Checkmate." She said, enunciating each syllable.

Simon stared hard at the chessboard, then sighed when he knew there was no point in moving a piece. He was gonna lose. "How did I not see that?" He mumbled

Jeanette moved her knight, and knocked Simon's king down. "Yeah! I won!!"

Simon laughed and said, "Good game."

"Best two outta three?" Jeanette asked

"Eh, kinda tired." Simon replied

"Aww, please? Or are you just afraid that you'll get beaten by me again?" Jeanette teased

"What? Me? Afraid? Come on, I'm not like Alvin. You're on." Simon said

Simon won that time, which made Jeanette wanna do a tie breaker. Jeanette won the overall game.

-------

3 hours later...

They finally arrived in Australia. It was beautiful, it was sunny, and the weather was warm.

"It's so beautiful, somebody pinch me!" Brittany said

Alvin, of course, pinched her

"Ow, Alvin you idiot!" Brittany yelled at him

"Guys, try not to fight please. Wait here okay? I need to get our luggage." Dave said, then he walked away to get a luggage cart-thing, placed all the suitcases on them then walked back to them.

"Alright guys, hop on." Dave said. The 6 chipmunks jumped on and rode on the cart, while Dave was pushing it.

"Whoo, it's so warm here I think I'll just..." Dave began to say, but he stopped. A familiar person, a lady, stood a couple of feet away. She smiled at him, and Dave awkwardly smiled back. Then she giggled and waved at them.


	9. Meet Claire

Dave suddenly stopped pushing the luggage cart thing and stood there, smiling at the lady.

"Hey, what gives?" Alvin complained. He looked over at Dave and realized he was staring at something. Then he followed his gaze. Alvin gasped as he yelled, "Claire!!"

Theodore and Simon looked up and saw Claire waving at them. "Claire!" They repeated.

The 3 boys hopped off the cart and ran towards her, then jumped on her shoulder at the same time. Her blond hair was tied back and she was wearing a blue summer dress.

"Claire! Claire! We missed you! Did you miss us?" Theo asked as he hugged the side of her head.

Claire giggled and said, "Of course I did Theodore! I missed all of you!" She rubbed Theo's head with her finger.

"But you missed me the most right?" Alvin asked

Claire laughed, "Oh, Alvin. Always the same."

"You're staying with us right?" Asked Simon

"What a stupid question..." Said Alvin, and Simon sighed

Claire giggled, "Dave said that I'm gonna be taking care of 3 other people. I don't who who but..." She trailed off

"Ha, _people_." Snickered Simon.

Claire cooed at the boys. "Oh, I missed you boys so much! Look how big you guys are getting!"

Claire suddenly stopped. Dave pushed the cart towards them, the chipettes still riding on it. Once he got near, he stopped pushing the cart, and the boys jumped off of her and onto the cart again.

"Uh, h-hey Claire!" Dave stuttered. "Long time, no see!"

The 6 chipmunks giggled at Dave's dumbfounded state.

Claire blushed and hugged him. "I know! It's so great to see you again! Thanks for inviting me on the trip! It's gonna be so much fun!" She said, locking eyes with him.

Dave stared back, until he kinda felt uncomfortable. He cleared his throat and said, "Oh, Claire, we'd like you to meet 3 new additions to our family."

Dave stepped back to give Claire a full view of the Chipettes, who were standing on the cart. They smiled at her.

Claire gasped and walked over to them. "Well, who are these lovely ladies?"

Brittany stepped forward and put on a smile, the smile that made Alvin swoon. "Hello, my name is Brittany. And these are my sisters."

"Hello, I'm Eleanor." Ellie said

"And I'm Jeanette." Jeanette said, waving at her

"It's so great to meet you!" Brittany said. Alvin chucked to himself. He thought it was absolutely hilarious when Brittany puts on her good girl act.

"It's a pleasure to meet you too!" Claire looked at Dave. "How do you keep finding all these chipmunks? Anymore along the way?"

Dave laughed. "Sorry, 6 are enough for me."

Claire laughed and looked at the Chipmunks, then the chipettes then the chipmunks again. She figured out each others counterparts in no time. "So, are these your, um..."

"Girlfriends?" Said Alvin, as he put his arm around Brittany. "Of course! Look how awesome Britt and I look together."

Brittany growled and shrugged Alvin's arm off of her. "Sometimes it sucks being your girlfriend."

"And why is that?" Alvin asked

"Hello? I HATE SPIDERS!" Brittany exclaimed

Alvin laughed. "Good times...good times."

"And I hate you." Brittany said, crossing her arms.

"You know that's not true." Alvin cooed as he stepped towards her.

"Stay away from me." Brittany said as she stepped behind Simon as a protection. Simon rolled his eyes.

"Get a grip you two!" Simon said, looking at his brother.

Claire laughed and whispered to Dave, "Do Brittany and Alvin always fight like this?"

Dave groaned, "You have no idea."

-----

After getting all their stuff sorted out, the walked out of the airport and into another limo, that was waiting for them. They all took their seats.

"Where are we going now?" Asked Theo.

"Going to our hotel. We had a long flight and I figured that we needed some rest." Dave said

"But I'm not tired!" Alvin and Brittany said at the same time, which made Britt giggle.

"Okay, but we still need to check into our hotel." Dave answered.

"So girls, tell me about how Dave found you." Claire asked

Brittany told her the whole story about coming to Jett records to sign a deal with Ian, going to school and meeting the boys, entering a singing contest, Ian almost kidnapping them, Alvin saving them and Dave re-adopting them, and now living with Miss Miller.

Claire gasped. "Ian? That devil!"

"I can't believe we thought he was nice to us!" Ellie said

Claire shook her head. "I hate that guy. Did the boys warn you about him?"

"Well..." Brittany started to say, biting her lip

"I tried telling Brittany a MILLION times, but of course, SHE'S always right. She never listens to me and she almost got her and her sister killed!" Alvin said, as Brittany sneered at him.

Claire laughed at Alvin statement. "Who's Miss Miller?"

"Oh, she's like our mom. We live with her." Jeanette said

Claire looked over at Dave. "Too much to handle?"

"You know it." Dave said

"So now, tell me about yourselves." Claire said

"Well, I'm the smartest one of course." Jeanette said

"I'm the uh...well, I like cooking stuff!" Eleanor said

Claire smiled. "What about you Brittany?"

"Well, what can I say. I just love to be...me." Brittany said, and Alvin rolled his eyes.

After a 20 minute drive, they arrived at their 5 star hotel. One of the doormen helped get all their luggage onto one cart and Dave walked to the front office to check in.

"Here's the key to you and the girls' suite." Dave said when he came back and he handed Claire a card.

They took the elevator to their floor and went to their suite's door.

"Well, we'll see you later I guess. I think we all need some sleep." Dave said when he saw Jeanette, Simon, Theo and Eleanor yawn almost at the same time. How ironic.

Claire said. "Yeah, I need some sleep too. I've been out the whole day."

Dave smiled at her then said, "Yeah, same here." He took the card and inserted it into the slot and the door opened. "See you guys later."

Claire did the same. "Yeah, you too." Then she and the girls walked into their own suite and then Dave and the boys did the same.

"Oh my god. is this for real?" Brittany said as she stepped into the living room. It was huge.

"You better believe it girl!" Claire said as she put everyone's luggage in their rooms. Claire had her own room and the girls shared one. But the room was enormous. There was lots of free space.

"Can we go exploring?" Britt asked

"Oh, I'd love to Brittany, but your sisters and I are exhausted. Maybe later okay?" Claire asked

"Alright." Britt said. Everyone made their way into the girls room.

Claire said, "You girls gonna take a nap?"

Jeanette and Eleanor nodded. Claire helped them onto their beds. Eleanor snuggled into her bed. "Oh, it feels like heaven."

Claire laughed again then looked at Brittany. "What about you hon? Are you gonna take a nap?"

"Nah, had one on the flight. Just gonna watch T.V." Britt said.

"Alright. I'll be in my room if anyone needs me okay?" Claire asked

Jeanette and Eleanor has already fallen asleep.

"Wow, so fast." Claire said

"I'll be in the living room." Brittany said

"Okay, see you later Brittany." Claire said as she went out of the room and into her own room.

Back at the boys suite, Dave, Simon and Theodore were already in their own beds, fast asleep. Alvin refused to sleep and was just lounging in the living room, watching some T.V., but not paying attention to any of it.

Brittany sat on the couch and waited a good 5 minutes before she would make her move. _They're not gonna wake up. I won't be out for that long... _Britt said in her mind. She carefully hopped off the couch and went to the door. She hopped onto the counter and onto the doorknob to open the door. Success. She quietly closed the door behind her and made her way to the boy's suite. Then she knocked on the door.

Alvin heard the knock "Ugh, probably house keeping." He opened the door the same way Britt did and was surprised to see her standing there. He hopped off the doorknob and stood in front of Brittany.

"What are you doing here?" He asked

Brittany pulled him towards her, which made Alvin stumble a bit, and kissed him.

"What was that for?" He asked. What's got Britt into this lovey-dovey mood?

"Well, everyone is asleep except for us, so I wondered if you'd like to go exploring with me!" Brittany said

"Exploring?" Alvin asked

"Yeah! Let's go to the beach!" Brittany said.

Alvin closed the door behind him and said, "Britt, I know I'm the one that's always getting in trouble but don't you think that it's kinda dangerous to go to the beach alone? I mean, we're 6 inch tall chipmunks, we could get lost, and there could be paparazzi there!"

Britt gave him a disbelieving look. "Come on, please! We'll avoid the paparazzi. Since when do you care about getting in trouble?"

"But Dave and Claire--" Alvin started to say

"Are asleep. We'll only be out for like, an hour or so. They won't suspect a thing." Said Britt.

"I suppose you're right." Alvin said

"And you said we can have some alone time together." Britt said. "No little siblings here to annoy us, no parents, just you and me."

Alvin walked towards her until Britt's back hit a wall and kissed her. "You really want to get into trouble don't you?"

"Whatever." Britt giggled and kissed him again, this time a bit longer. "So what do you say?"

"I say, let's hit the beach!" Alvin said before kissing her again and running down the hallways.. Brittany laughed and followed him.

* * *

**So will Britt and Alvin get into trouble? Ha, probably XD I'm thinking about writing a new story. It's gonna be about the chipettes living with Dave and the boys, right after the squeakquel. If you guys have seen the 2nd movie, you know what i'm talking about. In other words, it's gonna be my own version of what will happen after the ending of the squeakquel. Sorry if it sounds confusing, but should I do it? Please review, it means a lot to me! Thanks! Chapter 10 is coming up soon!**


	10. Getting into some serious trouble!

Alvin and Britt ran down the hallways, through the lobby and out the door. Alvin took Britt's hand as they started to walk.

"Britt, I don't know if this is a good idea." Alvin said, as he stopped walking

"But you just said that it was alright! Come on Alvin, I'm not one to beg, but please! Look at this place, it's amazing! If we stay together, we're not gonna get lost!" Britt pouted

"No, I'm not worried about getting lost. 3 things alright? Number one, what if Dave and Claire wake up and notice that we're gone? Number two, fans might recognize me and stalk me! And 3, paparazzi! If Dave and Claire don't find out today, they'll eventually find out soon because of the pictures the paparazzi will take of us!" Alvin exclaimed

"How do you know there are paparazzi here?" Britt asked

Alvin groaned, "Because those guys are everywhere I'm telling you. So I don't think this is a good idea."

Brittany rolled her eyes, "One hour, that's it. I promise. Please Alvin? You've gone on many trips and I understand why you probably don't wanna go out now, but this is my first time! I'm becoming a star, and I want to experience this! Especially with you!"

"No, Britt. I don't wanna risk it." Alvin said

Britt let go of his hand. "Oh, and this is coming out of the guy who gets in trouble 24/7. Amazing." She scoffed

Alvin sighed out loud and said, "Fine. One hour. But one condition okay?"

Brittany laughed. "Jeez, you're sound like Dave."

Alvin laughed then said, "We have to stay out of public as much as possible okay? You never know what's gonna happen."

"Fine." Brittany said as she took his hand again. "Let's go!"

They started to walk then Alvin stopped again.

"What now?" Brittany complained

"Where exactly are we going?" Asked Alvin

Brittany thought for a second. "That's a very good question actually. Um, I don't know. Anywhere, I guess."

Alvin sighed. "Fine, might as well get lost with the most annoying chipmunk on earth..."

Brittany hit him hard on his arm and started to walk.

"Ow, hey, I was just kidding!" Alvin said but Brittany kept on walking. "Brittany!!"

He ran and caught up with her.

"I wanna go to the beach." She said, pointing to the sea of clear blue water, not too far away from them.

"Uh, sure. IF YOU WANNA DROWN!" Exclaimed Alvin.

"Oh, don't be such a baby, Alvin." She ran across the street and began running to the white sand.

Alvin put his hands on his head in horror. "Is she trying to get herself killed?" He had no other choice than to follow her. He caught up with her again and yelled, "Are you crazy?"

"No, I just wanna have fun." She answered calmly.

"Oh, yeah! This is so fun. Running across the streets where people can easily recognize us!" He said sarcastically.

Brittany laughed, "Yup, that's fun!"

Alvin stopped walking and his mouth dropped open. "Let me repeat myself if I didn't make myself clear. ARE YOU CRAZY?"

Brittany turned around and walked back to him. "Yes, I am. Now, let's go." She pulled him and they continued to walk.

They walked for 10 minutes until they were far away from any humans. They stopped at the far part of the beach where there was no one around.

Brittany sat on the white sand. "Oh, it's so soft!" She threw some of the sand in the air, which went on Alvin. Brittany giggled. "Whoops, sorry."

Alvin shook the sand off. "Okay, you've had your fun. Now let's go back."

"Such a party pooper Alvin. Have fun!" Brittany said.

Alvin sighed and sat beside her. "Britt, I'm doing this for your own good. I don't want Dave and Claire getting mad at us."

Brittany smiled. "I know you care about me, but it's not everyday that we get to be alone together. Like, completely alone." She said as she looked around. Nope, no one.

Alvin sighed. The sand DID feel soft, the water was calm and the sun was bright. Maybe an hour wouldn't be so bad...

Alvin got up and got Brittany on her feet and carried her, bridal style, and walked towards the shallow ocean. The water would be up to their waste while it would be just above our ankles for humans.

Brittany shrieked. "Alvin, what are you doing?"

"Having fun. That's what you wanted right?" He laughed

"No, oh my god. PUT ME DOWN!" She ordered.

"Okay, whatever you say." Alvin said and dropped Brittany into the water. She screamed and ran back to the sand.

"ALVIN!" She yelled. Alvin laughed hysterically because she was soaking wet. "THAT WAS NOT FUNNY!"

Alvin stared at her. Her hair, clothes, fur, everything was wet. He laughed again.

Brittany looked down at her outfit. "Oh, my outfit's ruined! That's it, you'll regret doing that to me." Brittany ran back into the water and pushed Alvin. She giggled when he got up.

"What was that for?" He said. Now HE was soaking wet.

"Revenge." She said as she jumped on him and they both fell into the water.

They both laughed and continued to splash each other with the water.

Brittany moved closer to him and hugged him. "I love you."

Alvin didn't say anything. It was usually him that said 'I love you' first. Now Britt said it. "I love you too."

He leaned in and kissed her, and she kissed him back. After a few seconds, Brittany pulled back, giggling.

"What's so funny?" Alvin asked

"Well, we're two chipmunks in Australia, kissing in the water. Sounds a bit weird when you think about it." She answered

"Mm, not really." Alvin said, before kissing her again.

-------

1 hour later...

Britt and Alvin were now sitting on the sand, looking into the horizon. They were still a bit wet, but they were drying off. Brittany put her head on his shoulder and said, "It's so beautiful."

Alvin yawned and nodded. "Yeah, I know."

"I just wish Eleanor and Jeanette were here." She said

"Yeah...I wish Simon and Theo were here to see this too." Alvin said.

Then, that both hit them. Eleanor, Jeanette, Simon and Theodore. Crap, Dave and Claire. They're probably awake now. Oh god, they probably noticed that they're missing.

"Um, Alvin? I think we better go now" Brittany asked

Alvin realized that they've been out for over an hour. "Crap, you're right. Oh jeez, we're dead meat!" Alvin stood up and Brittany followed him.

Brittany started to worry a bit. "What if they found out we went out? Oh god, we're gonna be in huge trouble, Miss Miller will never let me on a trip again!"

"If you stop talking and walk a bit faster, maybe we'll get there in time!" Alvin complained.

They got on they're paws and feet and began to run back to the hotel. Once they arrived, they ran up the stairs to their floor and got to their suite.

"Wait, stay here okay?" Britt said. She didn't give Alvin time to answer and jumped through the mail slot. After a minute or so, she came out.

"What happened?" Alvin asked

Brittany looked terrified and worried at the same time. "Claire, Eleanor and Jeanette aren't in the room."

"Oh man...here, come with me." Alvin said and he jumped through the mail slot to his suite and Brittany followed him. Once they hit the floor, it was dead silent.

Brittany whispered, "Where are they?"

They suddenly heard a creak in the kitchen, so they decided to go there. Once they stepped foot in the kitchen...

Jeanette, Eleanor, Simon and Theo were standing the counter looking at their older sibling's with disapproving looks. But that didn't scare them. What really scared them was Claire and Dave's expression when they saw Brittany and Alvin.

Alvin forced a laugh. "Uh...I can explain?" He made it sound like a question.

"ALLVIIIIIIINN!" Dave yelled from the top of his lungs.


	11. Busted

Alvin flinched when Dave yelled his name. "Oh, jeez..."

He and Brittany jumped on the counter where their siblings were.

"Where in the world have you two been?" Dave yelled

"Uh...out and about." Alvin said, looking at Brittany.

"Um, I think you four better go inside the room." Claire said to Theo, Simon, Jeanette and Eleanor. They all nodded and went to the bedroom.

"Do you know how worried we were?" Dave said

Brittany and Alvin said nothing.

Dave looked at Alvin. "I woke up and you weren't here. So I called Claire and she said that Brittany was missing too. That nearly gave us a heart attack! We've been here for what? 4 hours? And you two have already caused enough trouble for the next 10 years!"

"Dave-I'm...I'm sorry. Look, I didn't realize--" Alvin said

"Oh, you didn't realize what, Alvin? That you two wouldn't have us worried? I bet you didn't care did you? Imagine going back to Miss Miller and saying that Brittany and Alvin are lost somewhere in Australia. Oh, don't worry Alvin, no one cares!" Dave said sarcastically,but furiously at the same time.

Claire calmed him down by patting his back. "Dave, it's alright."

Brittany felt bad that Alvin was getting yelled at by Dave. It was all her fault.

Claire looked at Brittany and Alvin. "Why did you two do that to us? Running around unsupervised is incredibly dangerous. We thought you two were kidnapped! Couldn't you two wait for us to wake up?"

Dave was a bit calmer this time. "We thought we'd lost you, so we canceled next week's concert."

Brittany gasped. "What? Then who's gonna take our spot?"

"Some other band. Look, there's nothing we can do about it anymore. We already canceled it." Dave said

Brittany felt so guilty. She looked at Alvin. He was staring at the floor with his hands in his pockets.

"I'm so disappointed in you two. Especially you Alvin. That's the kind of behavior I get from you all the time. Very irresponsible." Dave said.

Brittany wanted to say that it was her fault. Not Alvin's but she didn't have the guts to say it.

"We're sorry." Brittany said quietly, so quiet that it was almost inaudible.

It was quiet for at least 3 minutes. The Claire spoke up. "I'm gonna take the girls back to our suite."

Dave smiled and said, "Alright. I'm sorry for all the trouble Alvin has caused today."

Claire didn't say anything. She walked to the boys room to get Eleanor and Jeanette, then they walked to the door.

Brittany looked at Alvin again. He was still staring at the floor with his hands in his pockets. She wanted to say something to him but then Claire said, "Brittany, come on."

Britt sighed and jumped off the counter, out the door and went back to her suite with Jeanette, Eleanor and Claire.

Dave looked at Alvin. "Never do that again." He got up and walked to his own room.

Alvin jumped off the counter and went to his room. He found Theo and Simon on their own beds.

"Uh, hey guys." Alvin said quietly

They didn't respond.

"Look, I'm so sorry. I didn't know what I was doing. It just--" Alvin said, but Simon cut him off.

"Because of you Alvin, we have to cancel our concert next week, disappoint our fans, and ruin this whole trip." Simon said

"I'm sorry okay? Jeez, I'm so sick and tired of you blaming everything on me!" Alvin yelled

"Blaming? I wouldn't call that 'blaming' because it's true! It's your fault that everything came crashing down." Simon yelled back.

"Listen, it's not my fault! It's all Brittany's fault!" Alvin yelled

"Here we go again. You ALWAYS blame your troubles on other people." Simon said

Alvin got pissed, "Well, this time it's true!"

"You've used that excuse a hundred times! No one's gonna believe you Alvin!" Simon yelled

Alvin groaned. "Why can't you just listen to me?"

"I always do! I try to get you out of trouble, but whenever I do, I get myself into trouble. Why can't you admit that this is your fault?" Simon said

"Because it's not! Jeez, this would of never happened if Brittany didn't come knocking on the door earlier, asking to go out to the beach!" Alvin exclaimed

"The beach? You could of gotten yourselves killed!" Said Simon

"Brittany started this whole thing!" Alvin yelled

"Stop blaming it on other people. You agreed to go to the beach with her. That makes it your fault." Simon said

"Oh, stop trying to act smart Simon. Do you know how many times I told her to go back? She wouldn't listen and--" Alvin said but it got interrupted by the door slamming.

Simon and Alvin looked around and noticed that Theo wasn't in the room.

"Great, look what you did now." Simon said

"What I did? You were the one who yelled at me in the first place!" Alvin yelled

They continued arguing while Theo listen to them outside the door. He sighed and went to Dave's room.

"Dave?" He said

"Oh, hey Theo." He sighed. "I'm sorry for canceling the concert."

Theo sat on Dave's bed. "Simon and Alvin are yelling at each other again."

Dave sighed. "I'm sorry Theodore. But on the bright side, We have two more concert right?"

Theo said, "Yeah. But I don't like it when they fight. It makes me feel like, I'm in the middle of everything. That I have to make the choice."

"Oh, Theo. You don't have to do anything. They'll stop. Trust me." Dave said, rubbing Theodore's head with his finger.

--------

Over at the girl's suite...

The girls were in their room, sitting on their bed.

"Girls, please talk to me. I'm incredibly sorry. This is all my fault." Brittany said

Eleanor sighed. She didn't like it when she and her sisters fought. "Why did you do this Britt?"

"I know you're mad at me about the concert but--" Brittany started to say

"No, we're not sad about the concert, we just feel bad for the boys. The first concert was their sold out show, and you and Alvin ruined it." Jeanette said

"But they have 2 more shows right?" Brittany asked

"But they're not as big as the one they were suppose to have next week." Eleanor said.

Brittany felt even more guilty. It wasn't Alvin's fault. It was her's. She wanted to yell it out, but she couldn't.

"You should of seen the looks on Theo and Simon's face when Dave said he canceled it." Jeanette said.

Brittany didn't feel like crying right now. All she wanted to do is go to Alvin and cry on his shoulder. She closed her eyes, but the image of Dave yelling at him disturbed her.

"Why Brittany? We thought we lost you." Ellie said

"I'm sorry. I just wanted to go out, to be with him. But I didn't realize that this would happen." Brittany said quietly

"I just feel so bad for the boys." Eleanor said

Brittany didn't care about anything in the world right now, she wished that none of this ever happened. She wished that she had listened to Alvin. She wanted to disappear.


	12. I'm sorry, goodbye

That night....

Eleanor and Jeanette were in the living room, while Brittany was still in the room, upset that Alvin got in trouble because of her. Claire was in her room getting ready for dinner. They were all gonna have dinner downstairs at the hotel's restaurant with Dave and the boys. But Brittany didn't want to eat. The guilt was eating her alive.

Then someone knocked on the door. Claire opened it and said, "Brittany honey? It's time to go downstairs."

Brittany shook her head and went under the covers. Claire sighed and went to go sit on the bed with her. "Brittany hon. It's alright. Everyone gets into trouble all the time, people learn from their mistakes." Claire took the covers off of Brittany. She was curled into a ball, and she was covering her face.

"Brittany, tell me what's wrong please." Claire asked and stroked Brittany's cheek with her finger.

Brittany looked up. She wanted to say that Alvin shouldn't be the one to yell at. But she didn't. She couldn't. "Oh, it's just that, I'm not hungry. That's all."

Claire gave her a comforting smile. "But you should still come downstairs with us. Alvin isn't feeling so good either."

Great, Claire just made her day so much better.

Brittany shook her head. "I don't want to see him right now."

"Why? Did you guys get into a fight?" Claire asked

"No, I just don't wanna see him." Brittany said quietly.

Claire sighed. "Okay, if you want, you don't have to see him, or talk to him or anything. But just come downstairs. I don't want to leave you alone up here."

Brittany knew Alvin probably didn't want to see her either, seeing that everything was her fault. He tried to stop her, but she didn't listen. Brittany hopped off the bed. "Okay." She said.

The four girls went downstairs to the lobby and into the restaurant. The boys were already there. Dave waved at Claire and the girls made their way over to them.

"Hey, you're looking great!" He said, a bit embarrassed.

Claire's golden hair was down, and she wore a black halter top, with skinny jeans and black flats.

"Thanks! You too." Claire said as she sat beside him.

Ellie and Jeanette went to sit on the table beside Theodore and Simon. But Brittany sat far away from Alvin as possible. She didn't even make eye contact with him.

Claire looked at Alvin. He looked lonely, he sat by himself, away from his bothers. She leaned over to Dave. "You weren't too hard on him, were you?"

Dave said, "I hate getting mad at him. But it's for his own good. He and Simon got into a fight earlier."

Claire shook her head. "Brittany doesn't want to talk to Alvin. She wouldn't tell me why."

Dave shook his head. "They're always like that, trust me."

Claire said,"But Brittany seemed really upset. Is she always like that?"

Dave nodded. "Don't worry. Everything's gonna get better."

But everything was not better. It didn't get better at all. They all ate their dinner. Dave talking to Claire, while Eleanor and Jeanette talked to Theodore and Simon. But it was totally silent for Brittany and Alvin. They ate their dinner silently, with only one thing on their mind.

Each other.

"Alright, who wants desert?" Dave asked

"ME!" Said Jeanette, Simon, Ellie and Theodore in unison.

"Alvin, Brittany? You two want some?" Dave asked

Alvin shook his head. That surprised him. Alvin always wanted desert, no matter what.

"Britt?" Dave asked

"No thank you." She said politely.

Dave sighed. "Alright, you two. Everything that happened today, just forget about it. That's over now."

Alvin shook his head.

Brittany didn't want to talk about this now so she said, "May I be excused?"

Dave sighed and let her go. But Brittany didn't go to the bathroom. She went into the lobby, just to get her emotions together.

"Alvin, I think you better go with her." Dave said

Alvin looked up. "What? And get into a fight with her?"

"Alvin honey, she needs you." Claire said.

Alvin sighed and nodded and followed Brittany. He found her sitting alone in a corner of the lobby.

"Brittany, can I talk to you?" Alvin asked

Brittany looked up. For the first time, Alvin didn't seem like HER Alvin. She felt nervous around him. "Okay."

She got up and Alvin said, "Somewhere private."

They both walked outside the hotel, and found a private spot where no one can hear or see them.

"Alvin, I'm sorry." She said

"Is that all I get from you? 'Alvin I'm sorry'. Because of you, I got into trouble. Because of you, we had to cancel our concert. And because of YOU, this whole trip got ruined." He said. The words stabbed Brittany's heart.

"Jeez Britt. We haven't even been here for 24 hours, and we've already gotten ourselves into loads of trouble." Alvin said

Brittany was tearing up. "I'm sorry. I should of listened to you!"

"Yeah, now Simon won't talk to me. Theo won't even look at me and Simon, and now Dave no longer has trust in me!" Alvin explained

A tear fell from her eye. "I know, I'm sorry. It's all my fault. I should of told Dave that it was me, not you."

"Well, what are we gonna do about that now? Why didn't you tell him in the first place? Why Brittany? Alvin said

"Because...because I didn't want to get myself into trouble okay?" Brittany confessed

"So you decided to blame it on me? You wanted me to change so that's what I tried to do. I didn't want anything to happen to you, but what? You didn't listen." Alvin said, staring into her eyes with fury.

Brittany looked away. "I'll tell them it's my fault."

Alvin scoffed and said, "There's no point. We can't get our concert back, and I can't get Dave's trust back."

"I'm sorry." Brittany whispered again.

Alvin shook his head. "I tried my best to change for you. You know what? I'll just turn back into my old self if that's what you want. I'll just be the regular Alvin."

"I'm sorry Alvin. I'm sorry for not listening. I'm sorry for everything." Brittany pleaded.

Alvin was really hurt.

"Alvin, I don't care anymore. Be whoever you wanna be. Just tell me that you forgive me." Britt pleaded again.

The world turned upside down for Alvin. He looked at Brittany and said, "Ever since Dave adopted you guys, I thought everything was gonna get better. But I was wrong. I'm sick of arguing over little things. I hate it when you try to control me."

Brittany was shocked. Was this really coming out of Alvin Seville's mouth?

"And you know what Brittany? Sometimes I wish that I didn't save you and just let Ian kidnap you. I bet my life would be a whole lot different he did." Alvin said

That hit Brittany like a train.

Did Alvin really mean that?

Tears started to fall out of Brittany's eyes.

"Fine." She said. "I'm sorry that I even thought for a second that I was grateful for you saving me and my sisters."

Alvin looked at her and saw the tears. After that, he regretted everything he said. He still loved her.

"And I'm sorry for ever coming into your life. If you really wanted Ian to kidnap me in the first place then fine. Ian did kidnap me, and your life will be better, I promise." Brittany said, taking a few steps back. "I'm sorry Alvin."

"Brittany, wait." Alvin said

Tears fell out of her eyes and then, she was gone. She ran away.

"No, Brittany!" Alvin yelled

Brittany didn't know where she was going. She just kept on running and running until she couldn't run anymore. If Alvin wished Ian kidnapped her, then she'll give him what he wants. Alvin wouldn't see her again, just like he had wished. It was dark, and Brittany was alone. She began to cry, and sat against the nearest wall she could find.

She thought about her sisters, which made her cry even more. She wasn't sure if this was the last time she would see them.

Brittany got up and started to run again. She wanted to get lost, just like what Alvin wished for.

------

Alvin didn't mean anything.

'Sometimes I wish that I didn't save you and just let Ian kidnap you. I bet my life would be a whole lot different he did.'

He especially didn't mean that. He was just mad, but he didn't mean it at all.

"Brittany! Brittany please..." Alvin tried yelling her name but it was no use.

He wanted to cry but couldn't.

_You're Alvin Seville_, get a hold of yourself, he told himself.

Alvin frantically ran into the hotel, and into the restaurant where everyone else was done their dinner, and was just casually talking.

Alvin hopped onto the table. His heart wanted to pop out of his chest.

"Where's Brittany?" Claire asked

"Sh-she ran away." Alvin stuttered


	13. I need to find you

Dave, Claire, Eleanor, Jeanette, Simon and Theodore stared at him in shock. Each one of them fell silent.

Dave cleared his throat. "Alvin, this isn't funny. Where is she?"

"I told you! She...ran away." Alvin said quietly.

He heard someone gasped and looked over to the other four chipmunks. Eleanor's hand was over her mouth and Jeanette stared at Alvin in horror.

"I'm sorry...I tried to stop her, but I couldn't!" Alvin explained.

Dave and Claire looked at each other in shock.

"Let's discuss this upstairs." Dave said. They paid for their dinner and went up to the boy's suite.

Dave sat on the couch beside Claire. "Alvin, please. What happened."

Alvin explained everything with as much detail as possible.

"I didn't mean it, honest! But I guess I lost my temper, and now she's gone, and everything has gone wrong...and it's all my fault." Alvin finished. But he knew that it wasn't. He knew it was Brittany's fault, but he didn't care. He just wanted her back.

Eleanor and Jeanette were quietly crying while Simon and Theo were comforting them. Claire had her face in her hands and Dave looked down at the floor.

"Alvin, please tell me this isn't happening." Dave asked

Alvin looked at Simon, he was staring back but once Alvin looked at him, he looked away.

"I wish I could Dave." Alvin said

"You told her that you wished Ian kidnapped her in the first place?" Dave asked

Alvin nodded

"Oh Alvin! Why did you say that?" Dave exclaimed

Claire looked up. She was crying too. "Brittany is alone outside in the dark?"

Alvin nodded again.

"Oh, dear. We need to find her!" Claire said

"I don't know if we can Claire. It's 11pm, and she's probably far away now." Dave said quietly

"But, we can't possibly leave her out there!" Claire exclaimed

"I want to find her too, you have no idea. But what can we do? She could be miles away from here." Dave said

It was dead silent for at least 10 minutes. Alvin's mind was spinning. _Where could she be? Maybe she'd be back in the morning_. Ah, he doubted it.

_Brittany, I'm sorry! I didn't mean it at all! I'm sorry, come back..._

---------

Brittany continued to run non-stop for 10 minutes. She was exhausted so she stopped running and sat down on the cold hard ground. She held her face in her hands and began to cry again. The words Alvin said to her stuck to her heart. It had hurt her.

So was this it? Was this her new life? Was she gonna stay here, stranded in Australia for the rest of her life? She would never see Eleanor and Jeanette, or Simon and Theodore, or Claire or Dave or Miss Miller.

She would never see Alvin again.

The cold breeze flew past her, making Brittany shiver. She wanted to go back. She wanted to run back into Alvin's arms, but the words stuck to her. She would never forget them. Just thinking about it was crucial. Her heart was bleeding love. She didn't know what love is anymore. That was the past.

The cold wind flew past her again. She shook her head and mumbled quietly to herself, "I deserve this."

Brittany closed her eyes. She felt like she was in one of those sappy black and white romance movies where the guy leaves the girl forever, and never comes back.

But this wasn't a movie. It was real.

The only sounds that could be heard were the soft crashes of the waves, and her sniffling.

_Why didn't I listen to him? If only I did, none of this would of ever happened. Please, I take it all back. I need to be with him. I miss him. I love him. He's my best friend, and I could never let him go_.

Brittany cried harder. If none of this happened, they would all be getting ready for their concert next week. She and Alvin would sing together in front of a live crowd. It had always been her dream. But she ruined it. She ruined it for Eleanor, Jeanette, Simon, Theodore, Dave and Claire. But most importantly, for him.

A sudden memory came back to her, and it made her giggle. Although, she was still very much upset, cold and regretful.

**Brittany's memory**

"WHAT? I am NOT gonna sing this song!" Alvin said one morning, a couple on months ago, when they were eating breakfast. He held up a song sheet and tossed it to Dave. "You can't make me!"

Dave sighed and he put it down on the table. "Yes you will Alvin. This song is already signed on your guy's next album."

Alvin groaned. Brittany walked up to the song sheet and read the title out loud.

"_I wanna know what love is_. What's wrong with it?" Brittany asked, a bit pissed.

"The title! I don't wanna sing a love song!" Alvin explained

Britt put her hands on her hip. "And why NOT?"

"Because I said so! And why do you care?" Alvin teased

Brittany rolled her eyes. "I don't."

Alvin snickered, "Uh huh. Sure you don't."

"I DON'T!" Brittany exclaimed

Alvin glared at her in a teasing way.

Brittany sighed out loud. "I don't get why you don't like singing love songs. I think they're nice."

Alvin teased her again. "Maybe because I don't have a girl to sing it to."

Dave sighed, "Here we go again." Then he walked out of the kitchen

That threw Brittany off the edge, but she didn't show it. "Oh."

"Why Brittany? Did you think that I would sing it to you?" Alvin smiled in an evil-like way.

Brittany laughed. "Ha! Is that what you think? In your dreams Alvin Seville."

Alvin stepped towards her. "You're right. I _do_ sing to you in my dreams. Every night."

Brittany stopped laughing. "What?"

Alvin hopped off the kitchen table. "Oh nothing." Then he walked out the kitchen and into the living room.

Brittany's cheeks were heating up. That was the first time she realized that she truly loved him.

-------

Brittany sighed. How she wished that that could happen again. Just one more time. She wanted to go back to the hotel to spill everything. She wanted to say that it was her fault. All she wanted to do was spend every moment of this vacation with Alvin. But it won't happen. Not anymore.

But all she wanted more than anything in the world is for Alvin to hug her and never let go. She needed someone warm, but all she had was the cold weather. It was nearly midnight and Brittany was exhausted.

Who knew that in 24 hours, everything would go wrong? Like, completely wrong. But never underestimate someone like Alvin or Brittany.

Brittany snuggled up in a cold and wet pile of leaves. Hey, it's better than sleeping on the ground. She closed her eyes, drifting away in sleep, but still feeling pain in her heart.

-------

Back at the hotel...

Everyone went back into their suites, but no one could sleep at all.

Alvin sat up in his bed, worrying like crazy. He too, regretted everything that happened. He thought that his brothers were asleep but it startled him when he saw Simon sit up. He flicked the light switch on and turned to Alvin.

"Uh, hey Alvin?" Simon said

Alvin didn't say anything, but he looked at his brother.

"Look, I'm sorry about today. I shouldn't of yelled at you. I feel bad enough that Dave yelled at you, and now that Brittany disappeared, I can only imagine what you're going through. I don't wanna give you a tough time." Simon said to him.

Alvin looked down.

"It was just that, Theo and I were worried when we heard that you and Brittany disappeared. It was just like knowing Ian had kidnapped you two, but not knowing where you are." Simon said quietly.

"I appreciate that Simon, thanks. And I'm sorry for yelling back. I just don't know what to do anymore." Alvin said so quiet that it was almost a whisper.

Simon flicked the light switch off. "We'll find her. I promise." Then he laid back in his bed.

Alvin did the same, but he couldn't fall asleep. "I hope so..."

-------

It was now 5am. And Alvin didn't get any sleep at all. He needed to know where she is. He needed to know that she was safe.

Alvin looked over at his brothers. They were both asleep. He looked out the window. It wasn't completely dark anymore, and the sky became a bit lighter.

_I know I'm gonna regret this, but it's for her. I need to find her._

Alvin quietly hopped off his bed and walked out the door and into the kitchen. He got a piece of paper and a pen and wrote:

To Dave, Theodore and Simon.

Look, I know you're probably wanting to kill me now for running away at 5 in the morning. But I have to. I have to find her. And I won't return until I do. So don't worry about me. I promise I'll be safe, but all I want to do is to find Brittany. You can punish me all you want when we get back. Yes, WE. I will find her and nothing will stop me. Hey, I'm Alvin Seville after all right? So anyways, I don't know how long it'll take before I get back, but it will be worth it. And I'm sorry for everything Dave. Please forgive me.

Alvin.

It took Alvin a good 15 minutes to write it out, seeing that he was a tiny chipmunk. He placed that note on the table and ran out the door. He shivered once he stepped outside the hotel. If only he knew how cold Brittany was...

He began to run. He ran down the sandy path, looking in every direction. But no success yet. And just like he said, nothing will stop him.

* * *

**What will happen to Alvin? Will he find Brittany? And if he does, what will happen to HER? Will they forgive each other again? LOL that sounded really corny... **

**ANYWAYS, I hope you guys liked this chapter. I hope it's not getting too sad, or too boring to the point where someone will go 'oh, i don't like this story anymore. I'm not gonna read it anymore.' I HOPE NOT! Many more chapters are coming soon, and I promise, it will be good! Please read and review! Thanks you guys!!! **


	14. I can't live without you

Alvin continued to run, and run, and run until he couldn't run any longer. His paws and feet started to get sore so he decided to sit down. He breathed hard, trying to catch his breath. It was cold in the morning. Alvin thought it would be warm since this is Australia, but I guess he was wrong. He looked up in the sky. It wasn't sunrise yet, but the sky was a gray-ish light blue color. The sun wouldn't rise for another hour or so, so that gave him enough time.

Alvin looked into the horizon. "Brittany, I know you're here somewhere. I didn't mean anything I said last night."

As if Brittany was talking back, the wind flew past him. The breeze was cold, but it made Alvin feel all warm inside. "I love you."

Alvin was still tired from his long run so he continued to sit there, looking into the horizon, waiting for the right time to come.

------

Brittany woke up. She was cold and wet. She was too tired to freak out. She didn't care about her appearance. She didn't care about anything. All she wanted to do is go home to the people she loved. She sat up and brushed the sand off her shirt and looked into the horizon. It was beautiful. She never saw anything like it before.

"I wish Alvin could see this." Brittany sighed. Oh, she had no idea.

It was quiet. Brittany looked around. Not a soul. She would be lost forever, no one would care to find her. She would learn how to adapt living as a lone chipette, without any friends or family. No one to love.

She started thinking about her sisters. She sighed. It hasn't even been a day yet, since she ran away, but she missed her sisters like crazy. It was as if she hadn't seen them in a year. She hoped that someone would find her and take her home.

But if someone did, her life would be different. She wouldn't be Brittany Miller. She would be Brittany, with a different last name. She wouldn't be the rock princess of the chipettes. And she wouldn't be home. She shook that thought away, hoping that it wouldn't come true. This isn't where she belongs.

Brittany hugged her knees. A new subject was on her mind. _Did Alvin really mean those words?_ She thought about it for a while, but deep inside, those words did seem real.

_Did he really regret saving me? I bet if he had a choice, he'd let Ian take me away_.

Brittany shook her head. _No, of course he would never mean that, right?_

The last thing on Brittany's mind was going back to the hotel, and apologizing to everyone. That was the last thing she would think of but she made up her mind. She would go back to the hotel, and everything would be fine. Brittany stood up and slowly walked in the direction that she came from yesterday, but stopped.

_Do I really want to go back and face humiliation? I want to be with my family. Not get stranded by myself in this country. But Alvin, what would he say? I love him, but I can't forgive him. I want to forgive him, but a part of me can't._

Brittany fought with her emotions until it hurt.

_Does Alvin miss me as much as I miss him?_

That was one question that stuck to her heart. Then she said, "I don't care about what he says, or thinks about me. I love him. I need him. I want to be back with him."

Brittany did the smart thing and ran back to the direction of the hotel. Tears began to spill as she ran but she ignored it. She had no idea where she was going. She couldn't even remember if this was the same route. But it was all worth it.

------

5 hours later (10am)

Simon and Theodore were in the kitchen, speechless when they read the note Alvin left on the table.

"Simon, did he..." Theodore began to ask

Simon nodded. "I can't believe he would do that. Not him too!"

Simon and Theodore went to Dave's room and got him up.

"Boys what's wrong?" Dave asked

They ran back into the kitchen and Dave followed them. Simon handed him the note. Dave's mouth dropped open when he read it. He read it over at least 3 times.

"No, why? Why did he do this?" Dave said as he ran to his room, got his cell phone out and called Claire.

"Claire, Alvin's gone too. He left a note saying that he wasn't going to return until he found Brittany." Dave said quickly.

He stopped and listened to her for a minute then said, "Okay, thanks. Bye."

"What's gonna happen now Dave?" Theodore asked

"We're all gonna go out and find Brittany and Alvin. One lost chipmunk is bad enough, but two...I can't lose any of you guys." Dave said.

After 10 minutes, there was a knock on the door. Dave opened it and Claire, Jeanette and Eleanor walked in.

Theodore went to hug Eleanor and Simon went and hugged Jeanette.

"We'll find them, Dave promised." Theodore whispered

"Hey, I'm so sorry for waking you guys up so early." Dave said

"No, don't worry. We need to find them." Claire said.

Dave handed her the note and she read over it a couple of times, biting her lip to prevent herself from crying.

"He really loves her, doesn't he." Claire said

"Yeah, I guess he does," Dave said, realizing it for the first time.

Dave looked at Eleanor and Jeanette. "Hey, how are you two holding up?"

Jeanette shook her head. "We couldn't sleep last night."

Eleanor nodded in agreement. "Claire couldn't sleep either."

Dave said, "To be honest, neither did I. And now Alvin's out there. Who knows that can happen to him? And Brittany too."

Claire looked outside. The top of the sun was starting to rise. "Let's go find them, please. I can't stand the fact of not knowing whether they're safe of not."

Dave hugged her. It was awkward at first, but when Claire hugged him back, Dave couldn't help but smile. After they broke off, Dave said, "Let's go."

They all walked out of the room and started to walk down the hallways.

"So are we gonna search the whole area?" Claire asked

"I don't think we have a choice. They can be anywhere by now." Dave said.

But just as they were going down the staircase...

Brittany was tiredly walking up the staircase. She looked up and saw Dave, Claire, Simon, Theodore, Eleanor and Jeanette's face. But something was missing.

Claire gasped out loud and went to pick her up. "Brittany! Oh my god, Brittany are you alright?"

Dave went over to her, followed by the other 4 chipmunks. "Brittany! Where have you been? Are you alright?"

Brittany couldn't answer. She needed to know where he is.

"Wait, where's Alvin?" Claire asked

Brittany looked at her. "W-w-what?"

"Oh dear, you're freezing. Let's go back into the room."

Everyone was ecstatic that Brittany returned from her 10 hour disappearance. They all went back into the boy's suite. They got her into new clothes and she sat on the couch, sitting between her sisters, who were holding hands with her.

"Brittany, are you okay? Where have you been?" Dave asked again.

"Where's Alvin?" She managed to get out between stutters.

"Isn't he with you?" Claire asked

Brittany shook her head. Dave was now terrified. Was Alvin lost now too? He handed Brittany the note. After she read it, she calmly put it down.

"I didn't see him." Brittany said quietly. The note simply touched her heart. Alvin really did care about her. He wanted to find her too. But now he's gone.

Tears started to fall out of her eyes. "It was me."

"What?" Dave said

"Yesterday. It was all my fault. He tried to stop me, but I didn't listen." She sobbed

"Britt, we don't understand. What are you talking about?" Dave asked

"I was the one who forced Alvin to go to the beach with me. He tried to stop me but I was too stupid and dragged him with me. Please don't get mad at him Dave, it's me. Punish me." Brittany said. She looked over at Simonand Theodore. "Simon, Theo, please don't get mad at Alvin for ruining the whole vacation. It's my fault. Because of me, the concert got canceled. None of it was Alvin's fault."

Dave sat their in shock. So, was Alvin being responsible? No, that couldn't happen. But the way Brittany said it was so convincing.

"Is this all true?" Dave asked

"Yes." Brittany said.

"Oh, god." Dave said. "I didn't expect that."

Everyone sat their in complete silence for at least 3 minutes.

"Is he still out there?" Brittany asked

"I'm afraid so. He's still looking for you." Claire said

Brittany covered her face with her hands and shook her head. "I'm sorry. This is all my fault again."

"No, no Britt. Don't be too hard on yourself. Alvin can handle this." Dave said.

"A-Are you sure?' She whimpered

"Knowing Alvin, he can find his way back on his own." Dave said

-------

7 hours later (5pm)

Alvin was searching for her for over 7 hours now. He was exhausted, but he promised himself that nothing will stop him, and that he was going to come home with Brittany.

He didn't know where he was now. He couldn't of gotten that far, hopefully. He was so close to giving up. But deep inside, something told him that he can't. And he won't.

He passed a weird looking tree.

_Wait a minute, didn't I see the same tree like, 5 minutes ago?_

He looked around him. Everything was so familiar. Wait...

"CRAP! I'VE BEEN GOING AROUND IN CIRCLES ALL DAY!" He yelled

A few feet away was the hotel. "I've wasted all this time going around in circle. I didn't even get anywhere!"

Alvin was so tired, no, tired isn't the word. He was drained. Worn out.

"I'm sorry Brittany. I tried." Alvin whispered and he made his way back to the hotel.

---------

"Dave, how many hours has it been?" Jeanette asked

"I don't know. He's been out for a long time. I'm starting to get worried." Dave said

Brittany cuddled up into a ball.

"Brittany sweetie. He'll be back soon." Claire tried to comfort her

"No he won't. He's been out for at least 5 hours. He's lost, he's not coming back and it's all my fault!" She cried and ran to the bathroom.

Claire sighed. "Poor Brittany. I'm getting worried now Dave. Where can he be?"

Theodore said, "Is Alvin lost forever?"

Claire shook her head. "No, of course not. He'll come back soon Theo. I promise."

-----

Brittany stared at herself in the mirror. She looked messed up. Her hair was in a mess, and her face was covered in tears. She wiped them away. She washed her hands and face, then got off the sink and opened the washroom door.

Suddenly, Alvin jumped through the mail slot, and into the room.

Everyone gasped when they saw him.

"Alvin! Thank goodness you're back!" Claire said, starting to tear up

"Alvin, listen to me. I'm sorry for getting mad at you. I thought that you were irresponsible, but I was wrong. I'm sorry." Dave said

"I'm sorry everyone. I shouldn't of run away. But I needed to find her. I tried but I couldn't..." Alvin said

A smile grew on Claire and Dave's face. Claire pointed to the washroom door, where Brittany was standing.

Alvin slowly turned his head and his world stopped when he saw Brittany staring back at him.


	15. We Belong Together Forever

**Hey everyone! I'm soo sorry for the late update. I had a few technical problems...and i had a busy schedule with the Olympics and whatnot. But that doesn't matter anymore. Here's the 15th and FINAL chapter everyone! But don't worry, i have many more Alvin and the chipmunks stories for you all! Thanks for supporting me everyone!  
**

* * *

Brittany stared at him back. Her heart felt patched up, knowing that he was safe. Then a tingling motion ran through her body. Everything was alright. He was safe, and she was safe. Alvin stared back at her. He felt the same way. He silently sighed in relief, she was safe. He'd never been so worried in his life, it was weird. He felt weird on the inside. But it didn't matter. She was a few feet away from him. All his emotions stirred in him.

Alvin looked up at Claire and Dave, giving them 'the look'.

Claire automatically got the idea. "Oh, um, I need some help in the kitchen. I want to make some of my lasagna, so anyone want to help?"

Dave looked confused for a second. "What?"

"Wonderful! Thanks Dave." Claire said, pulling him up on his feet. "You guys coming?" She asked the 4 other chipmunks.

"But, I don't we need to make anything today. We're eating in the rest-" Simon said, but Jeanette cut him off, understanding that Alvin and Brittany need some time alone.

"That's a great idea Claire! Right Eleanor?" She asked, hoping that her little sister would understand and play along.

"Um, I guess. I love making food." Ellie said and Theodore nodded in agreement.

"Okay, I guess we will then" Claire said as she and Dave walked to the door, followed by the rest of the chipmunks. Eleanor and Jeanette gave Alvin and Brittany a big hug before walking out the door.

"Will they be alright?" Claire asked

"I hope so. They'll work things out." Dave promised

-------

Alvin put his a hand behind his neck and gulped. "Hey Brittany."

"Hey." She simply answered back. It was still weird talking to him. He still didn't seem like HER Alvin.

"Wanna go sit down?" He asked

Britt nodded and they both jumped on the couch and sat down. Brittany hugged her knees and Alvin sat right beside her. Brittany felt insecure.

_Calm down Brittany! This is Alvin. There's no reason to be afraid!_

"Brittany, I know your upset with me, and you have every right to be. I'm so sorry that I said that. I didn't mean it at all. I swear!" Alvin said

Brittany closed her eyes. She can still remember those words. It had punched a hole through her heart, and it will forever be damaged.

_'Sometimes I wish that I didn't save you and just let Ian kidnap you. I bet my life would be a whole lot different he did.'_

Alvin continued. "You have no idea how much I hate myself right now. I am full of regret. I'm so sorry."

Brittany didn't move.

"I know those words hurt you so bad. But Brittany, I swear on my life, I didn't mean it. I guess I just got really mad, and it just happened. But none of it were true." Alvin said, referring to the cruel words.

"No." Brittany said quietly. "You have no reason to be mad at yourself. It's my fault Alvin."

"No no, I was the one who yelled at you." Alvin said

"But I was the one who got you in trouble!" Brittany said back.

"But I was the one who agreed to go to the beach with you!" Said Alvin

"But I was the one who forced you to go to the beach with me!" Said Brittany

Alvin laughed to himself.

"What?" Brittany asked, feeling a bit more comfortable with him.

"Well, we're blaming stuff on ourselves, instead of each other. How ironic." Alvin said

Brittany couldn't help but laugh. " I guess your right."

Alvin turned his whole body and faced her. "Brittany, you have no idea how worried I was about you. Please forgive me for everything I've done yesterday. I can't believe I hurt you so bad, and I will never forgive myself." He said in embarrassment.

He continued, "And I'm sorry I hurt you. You didn't deserve it. You and your sisters deserve all the best. That's why Simon, Theo and I asked Dave to re-adopt you guys, because you 3 make us happy. And I kinda ruined it for all of us. I'm sorry."

Brittany smiled. "Alvin, I can tell you're sincere, which is rare." She giggled. "And I'm sorry too. I already told everyone that it was my fault. And I'll forgive you, only if you forgive me."

Alvin smiled. "Of course."

Then, without notice, Brittany leaned in and gave him a long and sweet kiss. After they broke off, Alvin looked a bit confused.

"What was that for?" He asked politely.

Brittany rolled her eyes but smiled. "Well, you spent all night looking for me. And I appreciate that."

Alvin smiled, but he was expecting more.

"And, because I love you." She said, smiling up at him.

Alvin pulled her into a big hug and said "I love you too." He buried his face in her soft brown hair. "The way you make me feel, it's indescribable. I feel like I can be anyone I wanna be around you. I'm so fortunate I have you."

She rested her head on his shoulder. "Me too Alvin."

"Just promise me something." He said

_Oh brother._

"Okay, fine. What?" She asked

"Promise me that you'll go back to being your normal annoying self. That's what I love about you." Alvin said, laughing at Brittany's reaction.

Brittany looked up at him and rolled her eyes and sighed. "Fine, on one condition."

Alvin nodded.

"Promise me that YOU will go back to your normal arrogant self. No matter how mad it makes me." She smiled

Alvin kissed the top of her head. "I promise."

15 minutes passed and none of them had said a single word. Brittany just lovingly stayed in Alvin's arms as he wrapped his arms around her and hummed 'I Wanna Know What Love Is' in her ear.

Brittany smiled and looked up. "I love that song."

Alvin smiled. "It's on our CD because of you."

Brittany giggled. "I know. Remember when you used to hate it?"

"That's because I didn't have a girl to sing it to." Alvin reminded her. Those were the exact same words he had said a few months ago.

Brittany giggled again, then realized something. "Hey, do you think they're really making food next door?"

"Probably not." Alvin said

"Oh...well, I'm hungry!!" She said

Alvin laughed and kissed the top of her head. "I love you Brittany."

Brittany smiled. It was true. She could tell that he loved her. It's only been a few months since Dave re-adopted them, then Miss Miller adopting them, getting saved by Alvin from Ian Hawke...But it seemed like a life time. But this was only the beginning. She was becoming a rock star because of him, and she would forever be grateful of that. And she'd let Alvin be whoever he wants. She would rather have him all arrogant than not be arrogant at all! That was him, that's what makes him Alvin Seville.

She stirred around in his arms. "I love you too Alvin." She reached up and kissed him one more time.

* * *

**Yeah, that was a short chapter, i'm sorry. But there it is, The Way You Make Me Feel is now complete. Hope you guys like it!!**


End file.
